Tell Me The Reason, WHY?
by ReaYoonJae
Summary: Jaejoong tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya membuat pasangan hidupnya - Jung Yunho berubah, yang tadinya penuh perhatian, sekarang melakukannya bak seorang asing.. Apakah Jaejoong harus bertahan?
1. Chapter 2

**YunJae FanFiction / Tell Me The Reason, WHY? / Chapter II**

Pairing : Yunho x Jaejoong

Cast : DB5K n other cast

Rate : PG – NC

Genre : Brutally romantic, Yaoi, Hurt…

Author : ReaYoonJae

"Temani aku di sini, Jaejoongie.."bisik Yunho dengan suara lemah.

Jaejoong tak bisa dan tidak akan pernah bisa untuk mengabaikan Yunho ketika pria itu terlihat begitu lemah. Segala kekecewaan dan sakit hatinya akan cepat lenyap. Jaejoong ikut berbaring kemudian memeluk tubuh Yunho.

Saat-saat seperti ini, Jaejoong seperti menemukan kembali sosok Yunho yang dulu. Sosok yang penuh kehangatan. Kenangan-kenangan mereka akan bermunculan di benaknya.

Saat di mana mereka berdua menghabiskan malam romantis setelah pernikahan. Bulan madu ke kota-kota tua di Eropa. Menikmati berbagai pemandangan bersejarah yang memanjakan mata. Saat di mana mereka terlibat hal konyol karena kedapatan oleh Junsu sedang bercinta. Ada juga saat di mana mereka berdua menghindar dari kemarahan orangtua Yunho, meski merupakan suatu ancaman, tapi keduanya akan berakhir dengan penuh tawa. Saat di mana Jaejoong marah dan Yunho dengan nekat mengikutinya sampai Busan. Saat di mana Yunho dengan keberaniaan di depan kedua orangtua Jaejoong agar mengijinkannya membawa Jaejoong. Dan saat di mana Yunho memohon pada orangtuanya ingin menikahi Jaejoong.

Semua itu adalah hal-hal yang tidak akan Jaejoong lupakan. Hal-hal yang menjadi kekuatannya untuk tetap bertahan. Ia yakin, suatu saat nanti, apa yang ia lakukan akan menjadi nyata. Kesabarannya pasti akan berbuah manis.

Entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya Jaejoong memandangi wajah tampan Yunho yang sekarang masih memejamkan matanya. Sudah lebih dari dua jam pria itu tertidur setelah tadi beberapa kali memuntahkan isi perutnya. Jaejoong tahu Yunho pasti telah menghabiskan banyak alcohol hingga tubuh suaminya itu terlihat sangat lemah. Yah, sangat lemah dan karena hal itu dia membutuhkan orang lain.

Apakah benar seperti itu?

Apakah dia hanya dibutuhkan dalam keadaan susah? Lalu bagaimana jika dalam keadaan senang, apa Yunho juga membutuhkannya?

Jaejoong mengusap keringat dari wajah Yunho. Pria itu memang begitu banyak mengeluarkan keringat. Jaejoong menduga mungkin karena Yunho merasakan panas di tubuhnya. Usapannya masih berlangsung begitu mata terpejam itu dengan perlahan terbuka. Seulas senyum tulus menyambut tatapan Jaejoong. Yunho tersenyum padanya, dan Jaejoong sesegera mungkin membalasnya. Ini seperti telah berabad-abad lamanya dia tidak melihat Yunho tersenyum padanya. Jujur saja Jaejoong merasakan debaran luar biasa di dadanya. Dia sangat-sangat terharu.

"Maaf semalam aku tidak pulang. Yoochun…"

Yunho mencoba bicara di sela –sela gerakannya menyandar pada kepala ranjang. Mendengar permintaan maaf Yunho, Jaejoong segera menggelengkan kepalanya, serta tersenyum pada pria itu.

"Tidak apa-apa. Asal sekarang kau sudah di sini, aku tidak mempermasalahkannya.."katanya pula.

"Jaejoong ah.."

"Ne?"

"Apa kau tidak bahagia bersamaku?"

Jaejoong merasakan luapan emosi yang begitu besar di dadanya. Antara bahagia dan ingin menangis. Yunho baru sekali ini bertanya hal tadi. Jaejoong terdiam, dia merasa lumpuh untuk menyahut. Dalam benaknya masih berputar-putar, apakah Yunho telah menyesali perbuatannya sehingga bertanya mengenai kebahagiaan? Dan jika itu memang benar adanya, Jaejoong bahkan tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan; bagaimana harus menunjukannya; atau lebih tepatnya Jaejoong tidak tahu harus menangis haru atau tertawa girang.

"Apa kau begitu terluka dengan sikapku?"

Jaejoong belum menjawab, dia masih terus diam dengan pandangan yang sama. Dan mungkin, karena tidak mendapatkan jawaban dari Jaejoong, wajah Yunho perlahan mulai diliputi kesedihan, begitu juga dengan tatapannya sayu pada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menyentuh tangan Yunho.

"Mengapa kau bertanya seperti itu? jika aku tidak bahagia hidup bersamamu, kau tidak akan melihatku saat ini"ucapnya setelah lama terdiam. Jaejoong yakin akan apa yang baru saja dia ucapkan karena semua itu datang dari perasaannya yang paling dalam. Bohong jika dia tidak sakit dengan dengan kelakukan Yunho, tapi dia juga lebih bohong jika mengatakan tidak bahagia. Sekasar dan sebrutal apapun Yunho memperlakukannya, Jaejoong hanyalah seorang pria yang tulus mencintai Yunho.

Kali ini keterdiaman justru melanda Yunho. Apa yang Jaejoong ucapkan seolah berbentuk pisau yang menancap di jantungnya. Yunho mungkin menyadari sikap buruknya selama ini, dan entah mengapa sampai detik ini dia sendiri tidak tahu apa penyebabnya. Dia sering marah-marah, dia sering mengabaikan Jaejoong, dia sering mengasari Jaejoong, tanpa alasan yang pasti.

Jaejoong bangkit dari duduknya yang semula di sebelah Yunho. Jaejoong menyentuh pundak Yunho.

"Sebaiknya kau mandi, aku akan menyiapkan makanan untukmu.."

Yunho mengangguk kemudian ikut beranjak dari ranjang. Tangan Jaejoong sudah lepas dari pundaknya, pria itu perlahan melangkah keluar, tapi Yunho segera menahannya. Yunho menggenggam jemari Jaejoong hingga pria itu harus membalikan lagi tubuhnya. Mata mereka berpapasan.

"Untuk kita.."ucap Yunho, lembut.

Dan membuat Jaejoong terpaku untuk kesekian kalinya.

Apa Yunho memang sudah kembali menjadi Yunho yang dulu?

Sikap Yunho yang sejak kemarin mulai menampakan kelembutan, jujur saja agak membuat Jaejoong bingung. Jaejoong tentu mendambakan semua itu sejak beberapa bulan lalu, tapi dia juga tidak bisa menampik kejanggalan. Jaejoong tidak ingin berpikiran yang tidak-tidak dan berharap semua ini memang nyata tanpa alasan tertentu. Dan yang paling mengejutkan adalah Yunho dengan mudahnya memberikan Jaejoong ijin untuk makan malam di tempat Junsu. Yunho juga bahkan memperbolehkan Jaejoong untuk menginap semalam di sana.

Mengapa Yunho berubah menjadi begitu baik padanya.? Apa Yunho sedang merencanakan sesuatu? Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat, seperti sebelumnya dia tidak mau berpikiran bodoh dengan menuduh Yunho sembarangan. Tapi, apa Yunho akan berbuat sesuatu saat dia tidak ada di apartmen? atau Yunho akan membawa seorang perempuan ke tempat mereka?

Jaejoong terus berpikir sampai Yunho mengukir satu senyuman dari bibirnya, dan kejanggalan yang Jaejoong sempat pikirkan entah lari kemana. Keraguan akan perubahan sikap Yunho, kebingungan itu akhirnya sirna karena senyuman tulus? di depannya. Dan seperti yang sudah-sudah, tanpa menunggu lama Jaejoong juga memperlihatkan senyumannya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa sendirian di sini?"

Terus terang saja itu merupakan pertanyaan paling bodoh yang pernah Jaejoong ucapkan. Bagaimana bisa dia berkata seperti itu sedangkan Yunho sama sekali tidak pernah menanyakan hal yang sama ketika Yunho meninggalkannya berhari-hari sendirian.

"Tidak apa-apa. Pergilah.. aku juga tidak akan kemana-mana, aku akan menunggumu di sini.." dan untuk perkataan yang satu ini, Jaejoong mulai yakin bahwa Yunho-nya yang dulu telah kembali.

Jaejoong segera mengambil tempat duduk di teras belakang begitu dia tiba di tempat tinggal Junsu. Sahabatnya itu terlihat sibuk dengan teman-teman yang lainnya. Junsu memang sering mengadakan acara seperti ini setiap bulan; berkumpul bersama teman-teman sekolah dulu. Jaejoong juga selalu menghadirinya tapi mulai jarang saat dia menikah dan kemudian menjadi tidak pernah sejak beberapa bulan lalu, dan ini untuk pertama kalinya dia bergabung. Jaejoong mengangguk dengan senyuman ketika Junsu mengisyaratkan padanya untuk menunggu sebentar. Dia juga tidak merasa kesepian karena di sekitarnya ada teman-teman yang lain, dan terlebih dia akan menginap di sini jadi bisa memiliki waktu yang banyak untuk mengobrol dengan Junsu.

"Hyung…"

Jaejoong agak tersentak dan segera menolehkan pandangannya begitu sebuah tepukan menyapa pundaknya. Shim Changmin berdiri tepat di belakangnnya dengan senyuman manis. Jaejoong balas tersenyum dan mengajak Changmin duduk di sebelahnya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, hyung? Sudah cukup lama kita tidak bertemu… Hyung baik-baik saja, kan?"Tanya Changmin setelah duduk. Pemuda tampan ini terus saja mengamati Jaejoong. Yah, lumayan lama mereka tidak bertemu, kurang lebih setahun, dan Changmin sangat merindukan Jaejoong. Pemuda ini bahkan begitu ingin untuk memeluk Jaejoong, akan tetapi keinginan itu harus bisa dia tepis.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, aku sangat baik"sahut Jaejoong.

"Di mana Yunho hyung? Mengapa tidak mengajaknya kemari?"

"Dia sangat sibuk.."

Changmin menganggukan kepalanya.

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu? Kau pasti sangat sibuk,kan? "Jaejoong balik bertanya.

Changmin menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak seperti yang hyung bayangkan, jika terlalu sibuk aku tidak mungkin ada di sini"ucapnya pula.

Jaejoong tersenyum.

Tiba-tiba saja jadi hening. Tidak ada lagi yang bersuara. Changmin masih saja memandangi Jaejoong, tapi Jaejoong hanya melihat ke depan. Jujur saja Jaejoong merasa agak canggung pada Changmin mengingat pemuda itu pernah menyatakan cinta padanya. Jaejoong memang menyukai Changmin tapi hanya sebatas teman dan menganggap Changmin sebagai adiknya. Tentu saja itu berbeda bagi Changmin. Pemuda itu benar-benar memiliki perasaan yang lebih untuk Jaejoong.

"Hyung.. "

"Hmm?"Jaejoong menggumam.

"Yunho hyung.. apa dia memperlakukanmu dengan baik?" dan untuk pertanyaan Changmin ini, Jaejoong segera memutar kepalanya dan melihat pada pemuda itu dengan terkejut.

"Ne?"

"Apa dia memperlakukanmu dengan baik?"Changmin mengulang lagi pertanyaanya dan Jaejoong semakin mengerutkan keningnya, jadi tidak mengerti mengapa Changmin harus menanyakan hal seperti ini padanya.

"Kau bicara apa, Changmin ah? Tentu saja di sangat baik padaku"ujar Jaejoong, suaranya jadi mengeras. Jaejoong kembali memposisikan pandangannya ke depan. Entah mengapadia mendadak jadi tidak nyaman.

"Hyung tidak menutupinya dariku, kan? Aku pernah melihatnya bersama seorang perempuan di klab.."

Jaejoong terdiam, sekarang suasana hatinya benar-benar tidak nyaman. Sungguh dia tidak percaya mengapa Changmin terus saja mengatakan hal-hal yang dapat memancing emosi dan membuat hatinya sakit. Mengapa?

"Dia bahkan tidak menyapaku…"

Jaejoong semakin membeku.

"Hyung…"

Mungkin sekarang Changmin sudah kelewat batas dan Jaejoong merasa pembicaraan ini harus dihentikan. Dia segera berdiri dari duduknya kemudian memandang tajam pada pemuda itu.

"Aku tidak ingin bicara lagi denganmu jika kau terus mengatakan hal yang tidak benar tentang Yunho. Satu hal yang perlu kau tahu, Yunho bukan orang seperti itu. Dia sangat baik terhadapku. Dan lagi, apa setiap kau melihat seorang perempuan bersama seorang pria itu berarti mereka berhubungan?"ujar Jaejoong, suaranya semakin meninggi dan terlihat guratan emosi di wajahnya. Jaejoong bahkan tidak peduli saat beberapa pasang mata yang berada di dekat mereka, serentak memperhatikan.

Tanpa menunggu Changmin untuk kembali membuka suara, Jaejoong langsung melangkah pergi dari teras belakang. Dia bahkan tidak sempat lagi untuk berpamitan pada Junsu. Sementara Changmin masih terdiam di tempat, mungkin sedang menyesali atas kata-kata yang telah dia ucapakan tadi. Pemuda itu memandangi kepergiaan Jaejoong hingga sesaat kemudian dia juga pergi – mengikuti Jaejoong.

Jaejoong baru saja akan membuka pintu taksi tapi Changmin mendahului gerakannya. Pemuda itu memegang lengan Jaejoong kemudian menariknya mendekat pada mobilnya.

"Lepaskan aku.. seharusnya kau bersikap lebih sopan padaku.."

Changmin tidak menggubris keluhan Jaejoong. Pemuda itu terus menarik paksa Jaejoong hingga akhirnya dia berhasil mendudukan Jaejoong di dalam mobil dan setelahnya Changmin langsung menjalankan mobilnya.

"Turunkan aku di sini.."

"Tidak, aku akan mengantar hyung pulang.."

Jaejoong memilih diam. Helaan nafasnya terdengar setelah itu. Changmin memang benar, Yunho tidak memperlakukannya dengan baik sejak beberapa bulan ini, tapi Jaejoong tidak mengharapkan ada orang lain yang mengatakan hal itu padanya. Dia hanya tidak ingin terlihat begitu bodoh dan menyedihkan.

Sepanjang perjalan ke apartmen Jaejoong, baik Jaejoong maupun changmin sama sekali tidak bersuara. Changmin hanya focus pada kemudianya sementara Jaejoong memalingkan wajahnya memandangi jalanan. Jaejoong bahkan tidak menyadari saat mobil itu telah berhenti dan sekarang mereka sudah berada di basement apartmen.

"Hyung.."

"Maafkan aku hyung. Tadi aku.. aku hanya menebak saja.."

"….."

"Okay, mungkin benar yang hyung katakan tadi soal perlakukan Yunho yang baik. Tapi Yunho dan perempuan di klab itu, aku tidak mungkin salah menilai bahasa tubuh mereka, hyung.."

Sebenarnya suasana hati Jaejoong sudah membaik tapi perkataan Changmin barusan entah mengapa begitu mengusiknya. Ada apa dengan Changmin? Mengapa dia tidak bisa menghentikan untuk tidak mengatakan hal itu?

Jaejoong memutar arah pandangannya ke kiri – untuk melihat pemuda itu.

"Changmin.."desisnya.

"Aku melihat mereka berciuman.."Changmin berucap lagi, seolah tidak peduli jika wajah Jaejoong terlihat tidak suka, begitu juga dengan mata Jaejoong yang mulai basah.

"Tidak perlu kau mengatakannya terus-menerus.. kau.."suara Jaejoong bergetar.

Changmin kembali dilanda penyesalan atas ucapannya tadi. Dia tidak sanggup melihat genangan di sudut mata pria yang dia cintai itu. Changmin menggeser tubuhnya dan meraih tubuh Jaejoong dalam pelukannya.

"Aku tahu dia tidak memperlakukanmu dengan baik, aku tahu itu, hyung.."

Dan akhirnya Jaejoong menangis. Airmatanya becucuran keluar membasahi pundak Changmin.

….

Yunho merapikan rambutnya ketika tadi dia baru saja selesai mandi. Jaejoong juga sudah pergi ke tempat Junsu beberapa jam yang lalu, dan dia harus sendirian saja, sendirian sampai besok di apartmen luas ini. Yunho jadi membayangkan apa yang Jaejoong rasakan saat dirinya sering meninggalkan Jaejoong. Pasangannya itu pasti sangat kesepian, hanya saja tidak pernah mengatakan padanya.

Sebenarnya Yunho ingin sekali minta maaf atas apa yang selama ini dia perbuat pada Jaejoong, tapi entah mengapa dia tidak memiliki keyakinan untuk itu. Mungkin Yunho tipikal lelaki egois yang tidak ingin dipersalahkan dan tidak mau meminta maaf. Entah apa yang ada dalam pikirannya. Mungkin juga masalahnya terletak pada Jaejoong yang tidak menunjukan perlawanan untuk membuat dirinya jerah. Yah, benar apa yang dikatakan Junsu; Jaejoong sangat bodoh karena selalu menerima tanpa mengeluh.

Yunho mnejatuhkan tubuhnya ke sofa, tiba-tiba apa yang diucapkan Junsu kembali melintas di benaknya.

#Flashback

Setelah menyetubuhi Jaejoong, setelah melampiaskan emosi dan nafsunya, Jung Yunho segera beranjak dari atas atas tubuh Jaejoong. Pria ini memakai kembali pakaiannya dan setelah itu benar-benar menghilang dari pandangan Jaejoong, tanpa bicara satu kata pun. Sementara Jaejoong membeku dengan peluh di sekukur tubuh dan nafas yang menderuh.

Yunho menuju ke tempat biasa – klab malam milik sahabatnya Park Yoochun. Seperti yang sudah-sudah, Yoochun akan menyambutnya dengan antusias seolah Yunho adalah orang yang teristimewa di klab itu. Yunho langsung duduk dan Yoochun memberikannya alcohol. Yoochun dan Yunho memang belum terlalu lama mengenal, tapi dengan cepat menjadi dekat. Mungkin factor utamanya adalah pemikiran yang sama tentang dunia malam. Sebelumnya Yunho memang sudah sering ke klab, dia juga sering minum, tapi mengenal Yoochun membuatnya tahu lebih banyak, seperti _heroin_.

"Apa kau butuh perempuan?"

Secara frontal Yoochun bertanya. Yah, memang sudah seperti ini hubungan mereka – terlalu terbuka dalam hal perempuan.

Yunho hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Entah mengapa saat ini dia benar-benar tidak tertarik dengan tawaran Yoochun. Mungkin karena dia baru saja melakukan apa yang akan dia lakukan dengan perempuan yang nantinya menemaninya, atau juga suasana hatinya sedang tidakbaik..

"Kenapa? Ada masalah?"

"Tidak, aku hanya tidak berminat saat ini.."

Yoochun menganggukan kepalanya. Pria cassanova itu meneguk habis alkoholnya.

"kalau begitu nikmatilah alkoholnya, aku akan ke belakang sebentar.."katanya pada Yunho.

Yunho mengangguk kemudian tertawa ringan. Dia tahu apa maksud 'kebelakang' dari perkataan Yoochun tadi. Yunhopun menuangkan lagi martini ke gelas kosongnya. Dia membuat gerakan mengaduk alcohol itu sesaat sebelum meneguk habis hingga tak bersisa. Pandangannya mulai melebar menelusuri sudut-sudut klab itu. Sama saja seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, panas dan gelap. Jika suasana hatinya sedang tidak baik, dapat dipastikan Yunho tidak akan duduk manis di tempat, dalam pengertian 'sendiri'. Pikirannya hanya tertuju pada Jaejoong dan apa yang pria itu lakukan seharian bersama Junsu. Yunho bukannya menuduh Jaejoong berselingkuh dengan Junsu, tapi ada satu alasan mengapa Yunho tidak suka Jaejoong dekat-dekat dengan Junsu.

"Yunho.."

"Junsu..?"

Orang yang baru saja melintas dibenaknya, kini telah berdiri di belakangnya. Yunho agak mengernyitkan kening mendapati Junsu ada di tempat seperti ini.

"Kenapa? Kau heran aku di sini?"Tanya Junsu setelah dia juga duduk – di sebelah Yunho. "oh, mana Jaejoong?"

"Dia tidak mau ikut.."sahut Yunho, santai.

"Tidak mau? Atau kau memang tidak ingin dia ikut.."

"Huh?"

Yunho mengalihkan lagi matanya ke meja begitu tadi selesai memandangi Junsu dengan tidak bersahabat. Jujur saja dia tidak menyukai saat Junsu tengah memojokannya seperti tadi.

"Aku tahu semuanya, Yunho.. Aku tahu semua tentang kalian.."

"Kau tahu apa, huh?" ujar Yunho, mendadak suara jadi sedikit mengeras. Dia menyelipkan Marlboro white ke bibirnya kemudian menyulutkan api pada ujung rokok itu, sedikitnya dapat membuat perasaannya tenang.

"Kelakukanmu padanya.."

Emosi Yunho mulai tersulut karena kata demi kata yang Junsu ucapkan. Sekali lagi dia memandangi Junsu dengan tajam.

"Oh.. jadi begini pertemanan kalian? Kalian bertemu untuk membicarakanku?"

Junsu malah tersenyum kecut mendengar perkataan Yunho.

"Perbuatanmu memang perlu dibicarakan karena kau sudah kertelaluan.."

"Kim Junsu.."

"Mengapa kau sering memukulinya?"

"Apa?" Yunho semakin terganggu.

"Kau tidak perlu mengelak, Jung Yunho.." tapi Junsu masih dengan sikap tenang, dan seolah-olah sangat senang memojokan Yunho. Yah, dia hanya ingin Yunho tahu bagaimana buruknya perlakuan pria itu pada Jaejoong.

"Sebaiknya kau tutup mulutmu jika kau hanya ingin mengoceh hal yang tidak benar" ujar Yunho dengan wajah yang telah memerah karena amarah.

"Aku memang mengoceh tapi ocehanku adalah benar dan aku harap bisa terserap sampai ke kepalamu.."

"Kim Junsu.."

Junsu semakin tidak pedulu dengan suara Yunho yang seperti akan menelannya hidup-hidup. "Jaejoong mu itu sangat bodoh.. bertahan dengan orang sepertimu.."katanya sambil menggeleng kepala.

"Sekali lagi aku tekakan, sebaiknya kau berhenti bicara.."

"Aku menyuruh Jaejoong untuk meninggalkanmu, tapi dia tidak mau, dan kau tahu apa yang dia katakan?"

"…."

"Dia akan terus bersabar sampai kau kembali seperti dulu.."

"….."

"Jangan sia-siakan orang yang benar-benar tulus mencintaimu jika kau tidak ingin orang itu pergi meninggalkanmu.."

Yunho tetap terdiam bahkan setelah Junsu pergi. Jujur saja dia sangat marah atas ucapan Junsu itu dan dia terganggu karena nyatanya setiap kali Jaejoong bertemu Junsu, mereka membicarakannya. Tapi Yunho juga tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa jauh di dalam hatinya dia merasakan ketakutan jika Jaejoong benar-benar pergi meninggalkannya.

End of flashback

Yunho terus memejamkan matanya. Ucapan Junsu beberapa hari lalu itu masih tersimpan di kepalanya. Jaejoong. Jaejoong. Jaejoong. Dia terlalu banyak membuat pasangannya itu terluka, dan seperti yang Junsu katakan, Jaejoong terlalu bodoh karena terus bertahan. Jujur saja, sampai detik ini Yunho bahkan tidak tahu apa yang menyebabkan dia berlaku kasar dan egois pada Jaejoong. Dia akan marah dan itu tanpa alasan. Dia akan menuduh Jaejoong meski pasanganya itu hanya bersama Junsu. Mungkin Yunho terlalu pencemburu. Yah, dia hanya mengingat Junsu adalah saudara sepupuh Shim Changmin – pemuda yang menyukai Jaejoong. Dan karena itu Yunho tidak suka jika Jaejoong menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama Junsu. Dia takut jika saat Jaejoong bersama Junsu, saat itupula ada Changmin di sana.

Bicara soal Changmin, sehari sebelum pernikahannya dengan Jaejoong, Changmin mendatangi keduanya dan mengatakan agar Jaejoong tidak menikahi Yunho dan Changmin berulang kali mengungkapkan perasaannya.

Mata Yunho tiba-tiba terbuka ketika nama Changmin melintas di kepalanya. Jaejoong sekarang bersama Junsu dan akan menginap di sana. Bagaimana jika Changmin juga di sana?

Tidak..

Tidak boleh..

Yunho segera beranjak dari duduknya. Dia akan menjemput Jaejoong sekarang juga.

….

Pelukan mereka sudah lepas beberapa saat lalu. Changmin mengusap pipi basah Jaejoong dengan punggung tangannya. Jaejoong juga terlihat sudah tenang, meski masih deruh nafasnya belum normal.

"Dia ada di dalam?"

Jaejoong hanya menganggukan kepalanya..

"Kalau begitu aku ingin menemuinya.."

"Ania, tidak perlu…"sergah Jaejoong dengan cepat.

"Tenang saja hyung, aku tidak akan mengatakan hal aneh padanya.."

"Aku bilang tidak perlu, Changmin ah.."

Changmin akhirnya menyerah. Yah , setidaknya hubungannya dengan Jaejoong mulai menampakan titik terang dan telebih Jaejoong tidak marah lagi padanya. "Okay…"katanya.

"Aku pergi.. terima kasih sudah mengantarku, dan sampaikan maafku untuk Junsu.."ucap Jaejoong setelah turun dari mobil Changmin. Pemuda itu juga berdiri bersebelahan dengannya.

Changmin mengangguk.

Jaejoong baru saja akan menggerakan kakinya untuk menjauh dari tempat itu, tapi sebelum kakinya benar-benar melangkah, Changmin telah menarik lengannya kemudian secara tiba-tiba menyium Jaejoong – tepat di bibirnya.

…..

Yunho menghentikan langkahnya begitu dia tiba di basement apartmen. Mata kecilnya menatap tajam pada dua orang yang berdiri di sebelah mobil di sudut sana. Jaejoong dan Changmin terlihat saling bercakap-cakap. Yunho terus mengamatinya sampai matanya terbelalak saat mendapati Changmin memeluk Jaejoong dan mereka berciuman.

Segala kemarahan langsung memuncak di kepalanya. Apa-apaan ini? Jadi selama ini Jaejoong memang berhubungan dengan Changmin?

Dengan cepat dia melangkah ke apartmen, meninggalkan pasangan itu yang masih terhanyut dengan ciumannya. Jujur saja Yunho merasa sangat-sangat sakit hati.

…..

Tiga detik

Empat detik

Lima detik

Enam detik

Seolah baru tersadar, Jaejoong segera melepaskan tubuhnya dari dekapan Changmin. Dia menampar pria tampan itu cukup keras. Changmin agak terkejut kemudian mengusap bagian pipinya yang terasa perih. Dia mencoba untuk mendekat pada Jajeoong lagi, untuk minta maaf namun tangannya di tepis Jaejoong.

"Kau tidak seharusnya melakukan ini padaku.."

Dan setelah mengatakannya, Jaejoong langsung melangkah pergi menghilang dari pandangan Changmin. Apa yang dipikirkan Changmin tentang titik terang pada hubungannya dengan Jaejoong, rupanya salah besar dan semua itu hancur karena kebodohannya yang tidak menahan diri.

….

Wajah Jaejoong berubah menjadi ketakutan begitu memasuki kamarnya dan mendapati Yunho sedang berdiri, menyimpan kedua tangan di pinggangnya. Mata kecil Yunho sedang menusuknya dengan tajam. Dalam kepalanya kembali berputar-putar – apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? apa yang sebenarnya membuat Yunho terlihat sangat marah? Lebih tepatnya apa lagi yang akan dilakukan Yunho padanya. Bukankah beberapa jam lalu saat dia pergi Yunho selalu tersenyum padanya? Lalu sekarang?

"Sudah puas dengan kekasihmu?"

Jaejoong membelalakan matanya – tidak mengerti. "Huh? Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Apa yang aku bicarakan? Selama ini aku berpikir sudah salah karena menduga kau berselingkuh, tapi ternyata dugaanku memang benar.."

"Apa maksudmu, Yunho ya.."

"Jangan menyangkal Kim Jaejoong. Sekarang kau tidak bisa mengelak lagi.. Aku melihatmu berciuman dengan si brengsek itu, dan kau begitu menikmatinya…"

"Dengar dulu, Yunho ya.. "

"Diam.."

Yunho melangkah mendekati Jaejoong. langkah demi langkah seolah menjadi penentu kemarahan dan apa yang nantinya akan terjadi. Jaejoong menjauh dengan berjalan mundur, namun langkahnya terhenti saat punggugnnya berbenturan dengan pintu, dan tubuh Yunho telah menjebaknya dari depan.

"Apa si brengsek itu lebih pandai memainkan lidahnya di mulut mu?"

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya "Semua tidak seperti kau katakan.."

"Diam.. aku tidak perlu penjelasan dari mu. Apa yang telah ku lihat tadi sudah lebih dari jelas.."

"Aku.. tidak.."

PLAKK

Satu tamparan melekat dengan sempurna di pipi Jaejoong. Jaejoong meringis kesakitan merasakan perih yang sangat di bagian itu. Ujung bibirnya juga terasa agak sakit dan menimbulkan rasa anyir yang lumayan. Jaejoong mengusap bibirnya dan menemukan ada sedikit darah berbekas di jarinya.

"Aku tidak melakukan seperti yang kau tuduh.."

Mimik wajah Yunho semakin mengerikan menurut pengamatan Jaejoong.

"Kau akan menyesal…"

Jaejoong yang baru saja akan kembali bersuara, terhenti begitu saja ketika mulutnya dibungkam oleh bibir Yunho. Ciuman yang panas dan terkesan brutal. Jaejoong berusaha melepaskan diri; dia merontah menggelengkan kepalanya ke kiri –ke kanan. Hal itu membuat ciuman ganas Yunho terhenti. Yunho jadi memandang penuh kekesalan pada Jaejoong.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak ingin berciuman denganku karena kau habis berciuman dengannya?"

Jaejoong kembali menggelengkan kepalanya, sebagai jawaban bahwa apa yang dikatakan Yunho tidak benar. Dia merasa harus meluruskannya. Shim Changmin memang dulu pernah mengatakan perasaan cintanya pada Jaejoong, namun Jaejoong hanya menganggap Changmin sebagai adiknya, yah adik sahabat baiknya Kim Junsu. Dan karena satu hal juga, Jaejoong telah menempatkan hatinya hanya untuk satu orang, Jung Yunho.

"Aku tidak berciuman dengannya.."Jaejoong kembali mencoba untuk membela diri.

Namun perkataannya tampak tidak berarti di pendengaran Yunho. Jaejoong bisa melihat wajah Yunho memerah karena marah.

"Tidak seperti yang kau lihat, Yunho ya.. Kau harus percaya padaku, aku tidak mungkin melakukan –"

BUKK

Jaejoong tidak dapat lagi melanjutkan penjelasan. Dia dibuat terkejut dengan mata tertutup begitu Yunho dengan tiba-tiba mendaratkan kepalan tangannya ke pintu – tepat di sebelah wajah Jaejoong. Dan sebelum dia dapat membuka matanya lagi, mulutnya kembali dibungkan Yunho dengan ciuman liar. Yunho mengeksplor lidahnya ke dalam mulut Jaejoong, tanpa perduli dengan Jaejoong tetap diam. Yunho mendominasi keadaan. Pria tampan ini semakin memojokan tubuh kecil Jaejoong berhempitan antara pintu dan tubuh besarnya.

Keluhan tertahan keluar di sela-sela ciumannya.

"Yun.." Jaejoong mencoba bicara di sela-sela desakan dari Yunho. Dia menggapai-gapai pundak Yunho untuk melepaskan diri. Namun, hasilnya akan selalu sama. Yunho menjauhkan tangan Jaejoong dari pundaknya kemudian menyentakkannya ke pintu – sebelah – menyebelah di kepala Jaejong.

Jaejoong jadi terhenti untuk kembali melakukan pengelakan. Ia menyerah untuk melakukan apapun. Ia terlalu tahu, bagaimana kuatnya ia menghindar, ciuman liar Yunho tak akan berhenti.

"Kim Jaejoong, kau berhianat dengan si brengsek itu.. kau akan tahu akibatnya.."

"Yunho ya.. "

"Apa? Kau mau mengatakan apa, ha? Dia bukan selingkuhanmu? Lalu mengapa kau.."

ARGHKKK

Yunho berteriak, dia memandang Jaejoong dengan tajam, kemudian mulai mengarahkan tangannya ke wajah Jaejoong.

Jaejoong segera memejamkan matanya, dia sangat takut jika Yunho akan benar-benar memukulnya lagi.

BUKK

Tubuh Jaejoong bergetar ketika mendegar suara di sebelah telinganya. Yah, Yunho baru saja (sekali lagi) meninju pintu di sebelah kepala Jaejoong. Jaejoong membuka matanya dan memandang takut-takut pada Yunho.

Yunho tampak menganggukan kepalanya.

"Lakukanlah.. lakukanlah apa yang kau inginkan.. dan aku juga akan melakukan apa yang aku inginkan.."

Setelah itu Yunho langsung pergi.

Dan Jaejoong terpuruk dengan airmatanya – lagi.

Sudah tiga hari Yunho tidak pulang ke apartmen. Jujur saja Jaejoong merasa sangat sedih, dia takut jika Yunho tidak akan pernah kembali. Sungguh mengapa saat itu Changmin bisa menciumnya? Dan mengapa dia tidak bisa mengelak lebih awal? Jika saat ciuman itu tidak terjadi, Yunho mungkin tidak akan semarah ini padanya.

Jaejoong terus saja menangis.

"Yunho ya.."

Tangisannya terhenti begitu sosok Yunho melangkah melewatinya begitu saja ke dalam kamar mandi. Jujur saja dia sangat senang, tapi dengan ketakutan terselip di hatinya. Senang karena dapat melihat wajah Yunho lagi, dan takut kalau-kalau Yunho akan memukulinya lagi. Jaejoong ingin membuka pintu kamar mandi itu, tapi dia memilih menunggu saja sampai pasangannya itu keluar.

Jaejoong langsung melangkah mundur ketika pintu di depannya terbuka, dan Yunho keluar dari dalam. Lagi-lagi tanpa melihat Jaejoong, Yunho melewatinya berjalan ke ruangan khusus penyimpanan pakaian. Jaejoong langsung mengikuti Yunho.

"Kau sudah makan?" Tanya Jaejoong.

Yunho hanya menggelengkan kepala.

"Oh.. kau mau apa? Aku akan membuatkannya untukmu.."

"….."

"Yunho ya.. kau masih marah padaku? Maafkan aku.."

"Yunho ya.."

Jaejoong memeluk Yunho dari belakang, namun Yunho hanya diam saja. Lama dengan posisi seperti itu tanpa balasan dari Yunho, suara Jaejoong mulai terdengar menjadi sebuah isakan. Pria itu menyimpan wajahnya di punggung Yunho.

Terus terang saja, Yunho tersentuh dengan tangisan Jaejoong. Dia memang masih marah, dan sangat benci dengan ciuman itu. Ah, bahkan dengan membayangkannya saja akan membuat Yunho murka.

Suara tangisan Jaejoong semakin keras, dan akhirnya membuat Yunho menggerakan tubuhnya hingga berbalik menghadap Jaejoong.

"Yunho ya.. Maafkan aku.." ucap Jaejoong lagi.

TBC….


	2. Chapter 3

**FF Yunjae /Yaoi /Tell Me The Reason, WHY? /PG-NC /Chapter III**

Pairing : Yunho x Jaejoong

Cast : DB5K n other cast

Rate : PG – NC

Genre : romantic, Yaoi, Hurt…

Author : ReaYoonJae

…

Dua minggu sejak Yunho tak mau membagi suara dengannya, Jaejoong menjadi lebih pendiam. Gelisah selalu terbawa-bawa hingga tidurnya. Setiap malam setelah hari itu, Yunho jarang pulang ke apartmen. Entah apa yang dia perbuat diluar sana, bersama siapa berhari-hari, dan apa yang membuatnya begitu betah menyiksa Jaejoong seperti ini.

Apa? Mungkin lebih tepatnya, mengapa?

Barangkali Jaejoong terlalu lemah untuk membuka mulutnya – bertanya. Tidak ada jawaban yang muncul begitu saja tanpa pertanyaan. Tidak ada perubahan tanpa sebab. Dan Jaejoong tidak tahu apa-apa tentang keduanya. Semua yang ada padanya terlampau penuh dengan mimpi, pengharapan akan masa-masa indah yang mungkin saja dapat kembali tanpa perlu tahu jawaban dan sebab itu.

Mungkin Jaejoong bisa berakting menutupi apa yang tejadi, dengan tersenyum mana kala Yunho tiba-tiba muncul. Jaejoong dapat mengangguk dan mengatakan 'semua baik-baik saja' – 'aku bahagia' – pada orangtua dan kakaknya, juga pada orangtua Yunho. Akan tetapi jauh dalam hatinya, dia mengakui satu hal – hatinya mulai berlubang, sebentar lagi tidak utuh, dan lama-kelamaan menjadi serpihan-serpihan kecil. Kadang kala dia ingin berteriak keras, kalau perlu membangunkan seluruh dunia, agar semua orang tahu betapa garis hidupnya begitu malang. Kadang kala dia ingin mengakhiri hidup seperti yang dialakukan orang lain. Mati untuk pembuktian cinta – terdengar sangat mengagumkan sekaligus menyedihkan. Tetapi lebih dari semua pemikiran semu itu, Jaejoong masih memendam harapan akan hari esok yang lebih cerah, dan impiannya bukan sekedar mimpi, tapi akan menjadi kenyataan.

Dan akhirnya, Jaejoong harus mengalah pada waktu. Sekali lagi membuang rasa malunya untuk berbagi dengan Junsu – sahabatnya.

…

Junsu menatap lagi pada Jaejoong. Sudah cukup lama mereka hanya duduk saja tanpa bicara. Terlebih sahabatnya itu, sejak datang tadi tak ada satupun kata yang keluar dari bibirnya. Junsu memang mengira sahabatnya itu sedang dalam masalah, atau lebih tepatnya mendapat masalah lagi. Dan semua ini tentu saja berkaitan dengan Jung Yunho. Selain karena pria itu, tidak ada hal apapun yang dapat membuat Jaejoong terlihat sedih ataupun senang.

Masih sambil memandangi Jaejoong, Junsu meminum kopi yang sudah mulai dingin karena diabaikan begitu saja sedari tadi. Di depannya Jaejoong hanya diam dengan pandangan lurus namun tidak tertuju. Junsu menyimpan lagi kopinya dengan helaan nafas di akhir gerakannya.

"Apa yang dia lakukan padamu sampai kau terlihat seperti orang yang tidak punya tenaga?kau tidak ada bedanya dengan mayat hidup.. " ucap Junsu. Kesabarannya untuk mengabaikan Jaejoong beberapa saat tidak terkontrol lagi. Yeah, dia sangat mengkhawatirkan Jaejoong.

"Jaejoong.."

Jaejoong akhirnya mau melihat padanya. Pria itu menggumam seolah baru tersadar dari lamunan panjangnya. Ah sebenarnya dia memang baru saja kembali dari pikirannya tentang Yunho.

"Junsu ah.. Kali ini aku yang salah. Yunho..dia melihatku bersama Changmin.."

Junsu mengangkat keningnya. Tidak mengerti.

"Changmin menciumku.."

"Apa?"

Keterkejutan Junsu hanya dibalas dengan anggukan kepala dari Jaejoong, dan wajahnya juga semakin murung.

"Aku yang salah.." Jaejoong menggumam, lirih.

Junsu mulai menormalkan keterkejutannya, lalu memandangi Jaejoong dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Bukan karena ciuman itu, tapi karena Jaejoong yang malah menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

"Mengapa kau harus menyalahkan dirimu sekarang? Jung Yunho selalu membuatmu sakit hati, apa kau lupa? Oh jangan bohong kalau kau tidak pernah melihatnya berciuman dengan perempuan lain. Aku tahu itu…kau juga telah melihat yang lebih dari itu bukan?" ujar Junsu berapi-api. Entah kenapa emosinya meningkat dengan melihat sikap Jaejoong yang seperti itu.

"Berhentilah menyalahkan Yunho. Kali ini memang aku yang salah karena itu aku mengerti mengapa dia tidak mau mendengarkan penjelasanku.."

Junsu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"huh.. Maaf aku harus mengatakannya lagi, tapi kau benar-benar bodoh, Jaejoong. Yang aku tahu seseorang yang tidak mau mendengar penjelasan dari orang lain padahal apa yang dilihatnya belum tentu benar, hanyalah orang yang ingin menutupi hal buruk yang ia lakukan"

Jaejoong jadi terdiam. Dia memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat. Mendengar ucapan Junsu barusan, sebilah pisau seperti menancap di dadanya.

Benarkah itu?

"Justru kau yang harus berhenti menutupi apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Diantara kau dan Yunho terlalu banyak… seharusnya kau mendengar apa yang aku sarankan.. Jaejoong, ingat logika lebih penting dari perasaan…"

Jaejoong membuka matanya lagi. Dia merasa tidak terima mendengar Junsu terus-menerus seperti menyudutkan Yunho. Sudah cukup. Apa yang terjadi selama ini, memang hanya dirinya yang tahu,orang lain tidak tahu dan sepantasnya tidak pernah tahu agar mereka tidak membuang omongan yang tak berguna dan malah menambah pedih di hatinya.

"Kau tidak mengerti, Junsu ah.."

Junsu juga tidak mau kalah dengan sahabatnya itu. Dia membalas tatapan tajam Jaejoong.

"Aku tidak mungkin duduk bersamamu setiap kali kau menghubungiku jika aku tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada kalian.."

"Tidak. Kau sama sekali tidak mengerti. Bagimu mungkin ini hanya hal biasa, karena itu kau dengan mudah bisa mengutarakan saran-saran tak jelas itu. Pernikahanku, Jung Yunho, bagiku sangat berarti…"

"Bagimu demikian, tapi baginya?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

Junsu agak memajukan posisi badannya hingga lebih mendekat pada Jaejoong.

"Jaejoong, seseorang tidak akan merusak pernikahannya jika itu ada arti baginya.."ucapnya agak pelan, namun terdengar begitu kuat di telinga Jaejoong.

"Jadi menurutmu Yunho tidak….dia tidak menginginkan pernikahan kami? Lalu kau lupa apa yang dulu dia lakukan untuk bersamaku? Kau tahu semuanya.."

"Dulu.."sergah Junsu.

Jaejoong terdiam.

"Aku tahu dia sangat mencintaimu. Aku tahu apa yang dia lakukan agar kau mau memaafkan setiap kesalahannya. Aku tahu perngorbanannya untuk dapat bersamamu. Tapi itu dulu..aku tidak tahu sekarang.."

"Dia masih sama. Kau hanya tidak mengerti bagaimana Yunho.."

Suara Jaejoong tiba-tiba bergetar. Dia ingin menangis. Mengapa Junsu juga harus menyakiti perasaannya? Tidak pernah dia merasa sesakit ini karena ucapan sahabatnya itu. Apa karena sekarang dia sadar bahwa Junsu benar? Atau?

"Okay.. aku tidak mengerti apa-apa…" Junsu mengangkat tangannya. "Aku adalah sahabatmu yang tidak mengerti bagaimana terlukanya kau sekarang.. jadi jangan temui aku jika kau masih menganggapku tidak mengerti.."

Setelah meluapkan kekesalannya, Junsu langsung pergi tanpa menatap pada Jaejoong. Bukan karena dia jahat, tapi rasa sayangnya pada Jaejoong, dia menganggap Jaejoong sebagai saudaranya, karena itu dia tidak mau Jaejoong terus-menerus dipermainkan. Dia ingin Jaejoong membuka mata dan segera sadar.

"Kau tidak mengerti.. junsu ah.."

….

Ribuan meter dari tempat Jaejoong duduk termenung meratapi kisah cintanya, seorang pria tampan sedang memandag keluar melalui jendela besar di depannya. Jung Yunho masih berdiri di belakang meja kerjanya dengan pakaian yang tidak beraturan lagi, dasinya sudah melorot. Rambutnya acak-acakan karena masih memikirkan perbuatan yang Jaejoong lakukan. Yup, Yunho belum sepenuhnya melupakan apa yang dia lihat beberapa hari lalu antara pasangannya itu dan Changmin. Tentang ciuman keduanya sampai saat ini jelas masih terterah di kepalanya. Jaejoong bahkan sudah menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi saat itu, tapi dia tidak yakin dan tak mau dengan mudah memperayainya. Baginya itu hanya alasan untuk menutupi kebohongan.

Bukankah sekarang Yunho berlagak seolah yang paling benar?

Yunho sangat membenci itu. Dia membenci penghianatan. Tetapi entah bagaimana selalu saja ada perasaan yang mengharuskannya untuk bersikap lembut pada Jaejoong. Dan entah bagaimana semua itu membuatnya bingung. Yunho mengingat lagi bagaimana pria manis itu memelas padanya untuk dimaafkan. Namun ego nya masih terlalu tinggi untuk membuatnya benar-benar memaafkan Jaejoong. Kadang kala Yunho merasa dirinya keterlaluan karena selalu bertindak tidak baik pada Jaejoong, tapi kadang kala juga dia merasa senang melakukan hal itu.

Egois!

Dulu, saat mereka baru pertama kali bertemu, Jaejoong begitu indah di matanya. Yunho tidak mengatakan sekarang tidak indah lagi, namun sesuatu membuat matanya berpaling. Saat-saat mereka memadu kasih sebagai sepasang kekasih, Jaejoong begitu sempurna dan tiada bandingan dalam dunianya, entah sekarang apa yang terjadi sampai dia bisa menduakan Jaejoong dengan wanita-wanita lain. Okay. Jung Yunho memang dulunya straight. Dia memacari banyak perempuan sejak di sekolah menegah sampai kuliah, dan semuanya perlahan berubah saat dia bertemu dengan Jaejoong di hari itu.

Drrrttt… drrrtttt..

Lamunannya terhenti begitu suara getaran pada ponselnya terdengar dari arah belakang. Yunho menengok kemudian meraih benda itu. Meski agak ragu karena mengetahui siapa yang menghubunginya, Yunho akhirnya menekan tombol hijau kemudian melengkatkannya ke telinga.

"Sudah beberapa hari ini kau tidak datang ke tempatku. Kau tahu? Kau melewatkan banyak hal menarik" Park Yoochun.

"Aku merasa tidak dalam mood yang baik untuk kesana.."

"Tunggu apa lagi, mood mu akan membaik setelah kau datang ke tempatku"

"Akan aku pikirkan.."

"Oh come on.. itu terdengar seperti bukan Jung Yunho sahabatku. Jangan menolak lagi karena aku sangat mengharapkan kedatanganmu. Lagipula 'sepupuhku' akan datang lagi.. jadi jangan sia-siakan waktumu, okay?!"

Teleponnya terputus sebelum dia mengatakan penolakan. Yunho membuang nafas beratnya, lagi. Sudah beberapa hari ini memang dia tidak mengunjungi clab Yoochun, dia juga jarang pulang ke apartment. Dia lebih memilih tidur di kantor. Entahlah emosinya akan naik begitu saja jika melihat Jaejoong, apalagi tadi pagi saat dia pulang, dia justru menemukan pesan dari Shim Changmin di ponsel Jaejoong. Mungkin Yunho terdengar kekanakan karena bertindak seenaknya dengan mengecek ponsel Jaejoong, tapi ya.. Yunho membenci hal itu. Pesan Shim Changmin meski hanya persoalan kabar, namun memecahkan amarahnya.

Mungkin Yoochun benar. Saat ini dia butuh hiburan.

….

Jaejoong merapatkan jaketnya sembari memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Dia semakin menggigil, bukan karena udara yang berhembus menyapa kulitnya, tapi karena Jung Yunho – tak ada lagi tangannya yang merangkul tubuh Jaejoong, tak ada lagi kehangatan seperti dulu saat dia separu dunia sengaja menghangat hanya untuknya. Kali ini benar-benar berbeda.

"_Kau sangat menderita.."_

Benarkah dia sangat menderita?

Jika hal itu benar, mengapa dia masih berdiri saat ini?

Mengapa setiap senyuman masih terukir di bibirnya?

Barangkali Jaejoong hanya belum sadar. Atau cinta menutupi pandagannya dari kenyataan?

"_Tinggalkan Yunho.."_

Untuk yang satu ini, kepala Jaejoong dengan cepat bergerak – kekiri-kekanan. Dia memang terluka, hatinya sering menjerit minta tolong, namun tak pernah sekalipun dalam otaknya terbersit kata-kata tadi, seperti yang selalu diucapkan Junsu kala pria itu memberikan tanggapan. Dalam pemahaman Jaejoong, hidup bersama adalah menerima apapun, baik-buruk, luka dan temasuk….derita?

Bodoh!

Jaejoong kembali mendorong pintu apartmen untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Dalam benaknya masih berharap akan sosok Yunho yang tiba-tiba muncul, selangkah demi langkah hingga benar-benar dekat di depannya. Namun kenyataannya masih sama seperti pertama kali dia berdiri di situ. Tidak ada Yunho. Jaejoong menduga Yunho masih marah padanya, terlebih mengenai pesan yang dikirimkan Shim Changmin tadi pagi. Sebenarnya pesan biasa saja. Changmin hanya menanyakan kabarnya, tapi itu tidak ditanggap biasa oleh Yunho. Namun itu tidak ditanggapi biasa oleh Yunho. Pria itu malah memperlihatkan raut wajah tak sukanya, kemudian pergi tanpa kata-kata. Yunho bahkan baru kembali sejak beberapa hari tanpa kabar, dan Jaejoong makin menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena hal itu.

…

Mirotic Club

"Aku dengar dari Yoochun kau sedang ada masalah.. kalau kau mau berbagi, aku siap mendengarnya. Mungkin saja aku bisa membantu.."

Yunho menengokan kepalanya ke samping, tepat pada seorang perempuan cantik yang baru saja bersuara – Caroline Lee. Perempuan yang dia kenal dua minggu yang lalu, tepatnya saat dia pergi setelah menyalurkan amarahnya terhadap Jaejoong yang kedapatan 'selingkuh'.

"Terima kasih.. tapi ini bukan masalah besar, aku masih bisa menanganinya sendiri.."

Perempuan itu mengangguk kemudian mengulas senyuman.

"Kalau begitu tersenyumlah.. kemana Jung Yunho – ku yang selalu tersenyum untukku?"

Melihat senyum manis perempuan itu, tarikan di sudut-sudut bibir Yunhu pun merekah. Pria tampan itu ikut tersenyum.

"Sekarang sudah kembali menjadi Jung Yunho –ku.."

Yunho tersenyum lebar, hampir tertawa. Hal itu seolah membuat penat dikepala Yunho lenyap begitu saja. Caroline perempuan yang baik dan penuh perhatian menurutnya. Yunho tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa dia tertarik dan.. membutuhkannya.

"Kau mau minum lagi?"tawar Caroline sambil mengangkat sebotol tequila.

Yunho menggeleng pelan.

"Okay.."

Perempuan itu baru saja akan menuangkan tequila ke gelasnya tapi Yunho menghentikan gerakannya. Yunho menyentuh tangannya.

"Berhentilah minum..tidak baik bagi kesehatanmu.."

"Kau sedang dalam masalah, tapi bisa-bisanya menasehatiku.. kau juga seharusnya berhenti minum…dan..berhenti memakai obat-obat yang diberikan Yoochun.. kalau kau tidak berhenti, aku juga sama.."

Apa yang Caroline katakan mungkin terlalu berlebihan mengingat mereka baru saling kenal, dan belum memiliki status pasti dalam hubungan. Akan tetapi bagi Yunho kata-kata itu bermakna lain. Dalam. Dia terpanah. Dimatanya Caroline bak penolong yang siap membawanya menjauh dari kekacauan.

Yunho yang tak kunjung memberi tanggapan pada ucapannya, membuat perempuan itu membuang nafas panjang, juga mengubah raut wajahnya menjadi sendu.

"Aku tahu kau pasti tidak bisa..lagipula aku bukan siapa-siapa untukmu.."katanya pula.

Tapi diluar dugaannya, perlahan-lahan Yunho menggenggam tangannya kemudian mengecupnya dengan lembut.

"Aku akan berhenti.."ucap Yunho, terdengar sangat pasti.

"Benarkah?"

"Karena kau yang melarangnya maka aku akan menurut.."

Apa yang terjadi dengan Yunho? Bukankah perempuan itu hanya seorang yang baru dia kenal? Bukan siapa-siapa. Tapi mengapa dia begitu penurut? Bahkan Jaejoong yang telah lima tahun hidup dengannya, mengenalnya jauh lebih dalam, tidak bisa membuatnya menjauh dari obat-obatan pemberian Yoochun.

Apa ini pertanda Yunho sedang jatuh cinta? Lagi? Serius?

Kemudian yang terjadi pada perempuan itu, dia tersipu malu.. Wajahnya merah padam dan jika penerangan di sana tidak redup maka Yunho akan dapat melihat rona itu dengan jelas. Tanpa menunggu lagi, perempuan itu memeluk Yunho, dan Yunho pun membalas pelukannya.

So.. sekarang mereka berpacaran?

Yunho tiba-tiba melepaskan pelukannya. Dalam pikirannya tertera bayangan wajah Jaejoong yang tengah menatapnya dengan kecewa.

"Maafkan aku.."

Yunho cepat menggeleng begitu Caroline mungkin merasa tidak enak karena memeluknya tadi. Sungguh bukan itu yang membuatnya melepaskan pelukan Caroline, bukan karena tidak suka, tapi… Shit. Bisa-bisanya disaat dia membutuhkan ketenangan, ada Jaejoong yang menghancurkannya.

"Caroline…aku.. sebenarnya aku telah.."

"Yun.."

…

Jaejoong memutuskan untuk pergi ke club yang seingatnya adalah tempat biasa Yunho datangi – club milik Park Yoochun. Sebenarnya Jaejoong telah berjanji tidak mau lagi menginjakan kaki ditempat itu, karena terlalu banyak luka dihatinya, tapi kali ini demi rasa rindu dan bersalahnya pada Yunho, Jaejoong harus membuang jauh-jauh semua itu. Dia akan menjelaskan semuanya, sekali lagi pada Yunho. Dan Jaejoong berharap kali ini akan berbuah manis.

Tepat di sudut sana Jaejoong melihat Yunho duduk bersama seorang perempuan cantik. Tidak! Mereka bukan hanya duduk, mereka sangat dekat, dan mesra, mereka berpelukan. Ada gemuruh dalam dadanya, bukan gelora melainkan badai yang memporak-porandakan hatinya. Dia tahu ini bukan pertama kalinya melihat Yunho bersama perempuan, tapi sakit hati yang dia rasakan akan selalu sama tidak berkurang barang sedikit saja.

Langkah kakinya terus mendekat.. mendekat hingga kedua orang itu melepaskan pelukan mereka.

Agak ragu.. akhirnya Jaejoong membuka mulutnya.

"Yun.."

"Jae…joong?"

Betapa Yunho sangat terkejut saat ini. Baying-bayang wajah Jaejoong yang memandangnya dengan kekecewaan sekarang tampak jelas di depannya.

Mata Yunho membesar dan dadanya tiba-tiba bergetar tidak nyaman. Dia baru saja tertangkap basah sedang berselingkuh?.

Sama halnya dengan yang Jaejoong rasakan, ini bukan pertama kalinya dia tertangkap sedang berpelukan dengan perempuan lain oleh Jaejoong, tapi kali ini….berbeda. Tatapan Jaejoong membuatnya takut.

"Siapa dia?"

Perempuan cantik yang duduk disebelah Yunho bersuara. Dia menatap pada Yunho kemudian pada Jaejoong. Mata perempuan itu meneliti seakan menaruh curiga pada setiap tatapannya.

Tunggu! Bukankah seharunya pertanyaan dan tatapan itu adalah milik Jaejoong? Tapi apa yang dilakukan pria manis itu?

Dia hanya terdiam.

"Yunho..? siapa dia?"

Dengan agak ragu Yunho mulai membuka mulutnya.

"Dia Kim Jaejoong.."katanya.

"Temanmu?"

Sekarang giliran Yunho yang melihat pada perempuan itu kemudian memandangi Jaejoong. Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal otaknya, lalu menyalurkannya ketenggorokan sehingga dia merasa ragu untuk berterus terang. Padahal beberapa menit yang lalu dia berniat mengaku pada Caroline bahwa dirinya sudah menikah. Tapi apa yang terjadi sekarang?

Bibirnya keluh.

"Dia- "

"Kami berteman.." ucap Jaejoong akhirnya.

Pahit. Terluka akan kata-katanya sendiri.

Jaejoong juga tidak tahu mengapa dia sampai berucap seperti tadi. Jaejoong tidak tahu untuk apa, tapi dia baru saja menyangkal hubungannya sendiri di depan seorang perempuan yang tidak dikenalnya.

Untuk menyelamatkan Yunho? Tapi mengapa? Bukankah dengan begini dia telah menunjukan betapa bodohnya dia? Entahlah!

Kemudian hening.

Mulut Yunho terkatub dan matanya terus memandangi Jaejoong. Entah mengapa dia merasa bersalah. Ah, mungkin Yunho terlalu egois. Sudah seharusnya dia merasakan itu. Jaejoong bukan sekedar teman baginya, tapi lebih dari itu. Mereka sudah bersama sejak lima tahun yang lalu, melalui banyak sekali rintangan, airmata dan canda tawa, tapi mengapa dia tidak memiliki keberanian untuk mengenalkan Jaejoong sebagai pasangannya?

"Namaku Caroline.. Aku sepupuh Park Yoochun, kau kenal dia kan? Dan juga…aku kekasih Yunho"

Kepala Jaejoong bagai terhantam batu besar. Untuk pertama kalinya kata-kata itu terdengar langsung olehnya dari mulut seorang perempuan.

Dan sekali lagi Jaejoong hanya diam. Jika dia bukan laki-laki, saat ini juga raungannya akan keluar, dan airmatanya akan mengucur deras tanpa henti. Kadang kala Jaejoong berkhayal ingin menjadi seorang wanita. Dia ingin bebas mengeluarkan segala keluh kesahnya. Bebas menangis tanpa malu pada orang lain.

"Jaejoong ssi..bergabunglah bersama kami kalau kau mau.. atau kau ingin sesuatu yang 'lebih'?"tawar Caroline pada Jaejoong. Perempuan itu mengulas senyumannya.

Yunho tiba-tiba berdiri dari duduknya. Tawaran Caroline tadi terasa tidak benar. "Tidak"

"Huh?"

Caroline mengernyitkan keningnya.

"Maksudku..aku akan mengantar Jaejoong pulang.."ucap Yunho, sedikit memperbaiki ucapannya agar Caorline tidak salah megerti.

"Tapi Jaejoong ssi baru saja datang.."

Hening lagi.

"Okay.. tapi kau janji akan kembali lagi, Yunho ya?"

Perasaan Jaejoong kembali meredup mana kala ada orang lain yang menyebut nama Yunho seperti itu. Jung Yunho, Yunho, Yunho ya.. Nama itu hanya dia yang boleh memanggilnya – hanya miliknya. Tapi nyatanya yang terjadi hanya kebisuan. Jaejoong tak sepata kata pun yang terlontar dari bibir mungilnya.

"Aku tidak bisa.. Besok aku ada meeting penting di kantor. Maafkan aku.."

"Baiklah.. " gumam perempuan itu, agak kecewa. "Telepon aku jika kau sudah sampai dirumah.. okay? Dan.. Jaejoong ssi.. senang berkenalan denganmu.."

Jaejoon tersenyum paksa sementara Yunho menganggukan kepalanya dengan cepat kemudian meraih tangan Jaejoong dan segera pergi dari sana.

Benar-benar mendebarkan.

….

Jaejoong segera melepaskan genggaman tangan Yunho begitu mereka tiba di parkiran club. Nafasnya memburu. Dadanya sangat sakit, seolah ribuan lebah menyengatnya habis.

"Jadi dia kekasihmu? Perempuan di klab itu? aku tahu Yunho ya, aku tahu kau punya banyak kekasih. Tapi setidaknya kau mencari yang baik-baik bukan seperti dia.."

"Jaejoong, dia bukan perempuan seperti itu.. Caroline adalah perempuan baik-baik.."

_Baik? Apa dia lebih baik dariku?_

Jaejoong mengangguk. "Yah, dia memang perempuan baik. Dia pasti sangat penurut, bukan?"

Yunho mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kau suruh buka baju, maka dia akan membukanya.. "

"Kim Jaejoong.."Yunho mendesis.

Jaejoong membalikan tubuhnya kemudian manatap agak tajam pada Yunho. "Apa aku salah? Baik seperti itu yang kau maksudkan bukan?"

Yunho memilih tak menyahut karena dia merasa Jaejoong hanya akan membuat amarah naik kembali.

"Kau sedang membalasku?"

Yunho berpikir sebentar. Apa yang Jaejoong tanyakan barusan ada bagusnya juga untuk dirinya. Yeah, setidaknya dia bisa membalikan keadaan.

"Bagus kalau kau menyadari kesalahanmu.."

Dan yang terjadi pada Jaejoong setelah mendengar perkataan Yunho.. sakit hati dan kekecewaan, marah dan kecemburuannya tergantikan dengan permohonan.

Jaejoong menjatuhkan lutunya di depan kaki Yunho. "Yunho ah, maafkan aku.. aku mohon.."

Apa yang Jaejoong lakukan sontak membuat beberapa orang yang ada di tempat itu menatap pada mereka dengan penuh tanda tanya. Yunho yang tadinya diam mulai terusik.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan?.. apa kau tidak lihat disini banyak orang? Untuk apa kau memohon seperti pengemis? Apa kau tidak punya harga diri?"

_Kalau kau tahu Yunho ya.. harga diriku sudah lama mati karena kau.._

Kekecewaan Jaejoong hadir lagi. Betapa dia bersedih karena Yunho mengatakan harga diri di depannya. Agak lesuh Jaejoong berdiri dari posisi yang tadi yang semula bersimpuh di kaki Yunho.

Sangat menyedihkan!

Dia bernafas dengan tempo cepat demi mengurangi panas pada matanya.

"Kau benar..aku tidak punya harga lagi..dimatamu.. jadi untuk apa kau mengajakku pulang? Mengapa kau tak membiarkanku melakukan seperti apa yang kau lakukan dengan perempuan itu? Dia bahkan menawariku hiburan ditempatnya.. mengapa kita tidak sama-sama saja?" entah kata-kata yang datang dari mana. Seolah Jaejoong mendapatkan dorongan untuk lebih berani.

PLAKK

Yunho menamparnya. Untuk apa? Jaejoong bahkan tidak merasakan sakit lagi. Dia sudah kebal.

"Junsu yang mengajarimu bicara seperti ini?" Yunho berteriak.

"Tidak.. dia tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan masalah kita.."

Kalau tidak segera diakhiri, Yunho dapat memastikan dia akan kehilangan kendali dan akan memukuli Jaejoong lagi. Jadi.. Yunho menyeret Jaejoong ke dalam mobil dan setelah itu mengemudikan mobilnya dengan serampangan.

…

Sikap berani yang ditunjukan Jaejoong seminggu yang lalu, tampaknya belum membuat Yunho sadar. Hubungan pria itu dengan Caroline justru semakin dekat. Bahkan Yunho dengan terang-terangan membawa Caroline ke apartmennya dan Jaejoong. Yunho tanpa rasa bersalah berterus terang akan pergi dengan Caroline. Betapa dia tidak dapat melihat setiap anggukan kepala yang Jaejoong berikan adalah bentuk keputus-asaan.

Dan satu lagi, perempuan itu sudah tahu bahwa Jaejoong adalah orang yang dinikahi Yunho (kekasihnya) sejak lima tahun yang lalu. Setelah mengetahui status Jaejoong, Caroline justru tidak memperdulikannya, dan malah bersikap seolah Jaejoong lah orang ketiga dalam hubungan mereka.

Semua itu membuat Jaejoong hampir-hampir menyerah. Sakit dihatinya sudah terlampau besar, dan lubang di dalam sana terlalu dalam. Tapi sebelum dirinya benar-benar menyerah pada keadaan, Jaejoong berusaha tersenyum lagi. Dia yakin Yunho akan kembali seperti dulu asalkan dia terus bersabar dan.. sedikit berubah.

Jaejoong mengubah penampilannya. Dia mendatangi salon ternama di Seoul, mengecat rambutnya menjadi hitam serta membuatnya agak pendek. Jaejoong juga membeli beberapa pakaian baru. Mungkin terdengar lucu, tetapi dia ingin tampil berbeda di depan Yunho. Hmm.. sedikit menggoda. Jangan katakan Jaejoong maniak, jangan katakan dia haus akan sentuhan. Dia hanya merindukan Yunho-nya yang dulu. Yunhonya yang begitu terkesima akan penampilannya.

…

Hari berganti..

Tetapi perubahan itu sama sekali tidak membuat Yunho tertarik. Walau susah payah Jaejoong mengubah dirinya, Yunho justru lebih banyak memuji Caroline.

Dan sekali lagi.. Jaejoong harus membuang rasa malunya.. berakhir menangis tersedu-sedu di depan Junsu.

Junsu benar-benar tidak tegah melihat sahabatnya itu. Jaejoong yang dia lihat hari ini sangat berbeda dengan Jaejoong yang pernah dia lihat sebelum-sebelumnya. Kali ini jauh lebih menyedihkan. Junsu dapat melihat raut wajah sahabatnya itu, terlebih sembab di matanya.

"Apa menurutmu aku sangat mengerikan? Apa aku tidak menarik lagi? Atau aku terlihat sudah sangat tua?"

Berbagai pertanyaan yang Jaejoong lontarkan bagai anak panah yang siap diarahkan ke Junsu. Pria itu bertanya dengan airmata yang terus mengucur dari mata indahnya.

"Aku melakukan semuanya untuk membuatnya melihatku, sedikit saja. Aku ingin dia mencintaiku lagi, seperti dulu.."

Jaejoong sangat kecewa – pada Yunho – pada dirinya sendiri.

"Jaejoong.."

Junsu mengusap tangan Jaejoong.

"Apa aku salah melakukan semua ini? Aku hanya ingin tampil beda di depannya…"

"Jaejoong dengar..!"

"Apa aku.." tangisan semakin menjadi.

"Kim Jaejoong!"

Jaejoong tersentak kaget. Tangisannya agak terhenti. Tubuhnya bergetar.

"Jika dia tidak lagi menyukaimu apa adanya, maka jangan berusaha untuk mengubah dirimu. Jangan sekali-kali mengubah dirimu hanya untuk membuatmu terlihat bodoh dan menyedihkan di depannya. .. Kau hanya perlu menjadi dirimu yang sebenarnya.. "

"Itu berarti dia tidak mencintaiku lagi..?"

Junsu tidak menjawab. Pria itu beranjak dari duduknya dan memeluk Jaejoong. Jawabanya adalah "YA" tapi dia tidak setega itu untuk mengatakannya. Dia tidak ingin Jaejoong semakin terpojok dan tidak berdaya. Dia ingin Jaejoong mengerti bahwa Jung Yunho telah berubah.

Jaejoong kembali menangis tapi kali ini dalam diam. Dia membenamkan wajahnya di pundak Junsu.

Berbagi perih dan pedih.

Cinta.. Cinta.. Cinta..

Tidak ada yang perlu diubah untuk meraihnya, karena cinta lahir dan tumbuh tanpa syarat. Kau tidak perlu membelinya, karena cinta tidak akan ditemukan di toko manapun. Cinta lahir begitu saja, dan kadang kala tanpa kau sadari. Bahkan rasanya kau bisa memindahkan gunung paling tinggi di dunia saat jatuh cinta, atau menghentikan rotasi bumi, dan menyetelnya hanya untukmu – hanya untuknya.

Cinta tidak mutlak berpaut pada 'keindahan', karena keindahan itu adalah semu. Cinta lebih tulus, jauh dari dasar hati manusia.

Jangan mengubah dirimu..

"Jangan menangis lagi, Jaejoong. Ingat masih ada aku bersamamu, masih ada kakakmu, orangtuamu. Masih banyak yang mencintaimu tanpa perlu kau berubah.."

Jaejoong mengangguk lemah.

"Apa orangtua Yunho sudah tahu hal ini?"

Jaejoong menggeleng. Jangankan orangtua Yunho, orangtuanya sendiripun Jaejoong tak berani untuk mengatakannya. Jujur saja dia malu. Malu karena nyatanya hubungan yang mereka agung-agungnya dulu harus hancur begitu saja. Karena itu dia ingin menelan setiap pahit itu sendiri saja.

"Seharusnya kau bicara dengan orangtuanya.. mereka mungkin akan membantumu, Jaejoong.."

"Haruskah?"

Junsu mengangguk.

"Tapi ini masalah kami.. lagipula dulu mereka sangat-sangat tidak setuju dengan hubungan kami.. mereka pasti tidak mau ikut campur.."

"Kau hanya belum mencobanya.. Ayolah.. jangan bersedih lagi.. Well, aku benci untuk mengatakannya, tapi aku akan mendukungmu untuk terus bertahan.. Jangan biarkan perempuan itu menang.. Kau mengerti?"

"Jika.. hasilnya tetap sama? Apa kau harus terus bertahan?"

"Kau tahu sendiri jawabannya.."

Jaejoong mengangguk, meski dia masih ragu jika dia mampu melalui 'jawaban' itu.

…

Dua hari kemudian..

Caroline menyimpan kedua tangannya ke depan dada sembari memandangi Jaejoong. Sudah lama dia mengingkan pertemuan ini. Saat dimana dia bisa bicara berdua saja dengan Kim Jaejoong – seorang pria yang menjalin hubungan dengan kekasihnya – Jung Yunho. Dia tahu Jaejoong adalah orang yang dinikahi Yunho, orang yang hadir lebih dulu dalam hidupnya, sementara dirinya hanyalah orang ketiga. Tetapi Jaejoong adalah laki-laki, sama seperti Yunho. Dan dimatanya, hubungan seperti itu bukan hubungan yang benar.

Jaejoong. Walau hatinya sudah porak-poranda, namun keyakinannya bahwa Yunho akan kembali seperti dulu masih sama, karena itu dia menyanggupi tawaran Caroline untuk bertemu. Semua ini juga berkat Junsu yang mendukugnya. Jaejoong agak tidak mengerti juga, awalnya sahabatnya itu mati-matian menyuruhnya untuk meninggalkan Yunho, tapi sekarang Junsu malah mati-matian mengharuskannya untuk menghadapi Caroline.

"Jaejoong ssi.. lama tidak bertemu. Aku dengar dari Yunho kau kurang sehat. Aku minta maaf karena memintamu datang kemari. Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan beberapa hal padamu, dan aku harap kau bisa mengerti.."

Jaejoong mengangkat wajahnya – menatap perempuan itu.

"Aku tahu, kau ingin agar aku menceraikan Yunho, kan?"

"Jaejoong ssi.."

"Aku tidak akan pernah melepaskan Yunho.. dia milikku dan selamanya akan seperti itu. kau tidak berhak untuk memaksaku.."

Mendengar perkataan Jaejoong, Caroline justru mengulas sebuah senyuman sinis.

"Apa kau tidak pernah tahu, Jaejoong ssi? Hubungan yang sebenarnya adalah antara laki-laki dan perempuan! Tujuan menikah adalah menyatukan dua pribadi kemudian menciptakan keturunan! Aku pikir kau bisa memahaminya sekarang.. "

"Apa kau tidak pernah berpikir bahwa Yunho menginginkan keturunan? Dan kau sama sekali tidak bisa memberikannya.. Tidakkah kau merasa bahwa kau sangat egois?bagaimana bisa kau hanya melihat dari satu sisi saja?perasaanmu bukanlah hal terpenting! Jika kau benar-benar mencintai Yunho, maka relahkan dia mencari cinta yang sebenarnya, dan itu adalah bersamaku.."

Kata demi kata yang barusan dia dengar…. Jujur saja kembali melumpuhkan pertahannya.

Jaejoong terus diam bahkan sampai perempuan itu meninggalkannya sendirian di café itu. Perlahan air matanya mulai jatuh, kembali jatuh.

"_Joongie ah.. let's make a baby.."_

"Kenapa kau tidak bicara sepata kata pun? Jika memang kau berpikiran seperti itu, mengapa kau tidak bicara denganku?mengapa kau justru mengatakan padanya?"

Jaejoong langsung menghajar Yunho dengan berbagai pertanyaan yang memang sejak beberapa jam lalu menghantui pikirannya. Dia ingin segera tahu jawabannya langsung dari mulut Yunho.

Yunho agak terkejut, seutuhnya belum mengerti arah pertanyaan Jaejoong barusan. Dia memilih mengabaikannya dengan terus melangkah masuk ke kamarnya, membuka pakaiannya. Pikirannya benar-benar penat karena urusan kantor, dan Jaejoong malah langsung menceramahinya? Yunho harus mengelak jika tidak mau emosinya meningkat lagi.

Jaejoong mengikuti pria itu.

"Mengapa kau membicarakan hal itu dengannya? Kau benar-benar menginginkan anak?"

Yunho terhenti dari aktifitasnya. Kaos yang tadinya akan dipakainya, tergeletak kembali di atas rak lemari. Kepalanya memutar memandangi Jaejoong. Sekarang dia mengerti maksud Jaejoong.

Anak? Yah. Dia memang menginginkannya sejak lama.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kau terluka.."sahut Yunho, akhirnya.

"Kau jelas sudah melukaiku dengan bicara hanya padanya"

"Lalu menurutmu aku harus bagaimana?"

Jaejoong terdiam, jadi tak bisa bicara lagi. Dia mendudukan tubuhnya di tepian ranjang. Wajahnya memerah, dadanya terasa sakit. Dia mengusapkan telapak tangan ke depan wajah berkali-kali.

"_Joongie ah.. let's make a baby.."_

Bisikan yang sering Yunho lancarkan ketilinganya saat mereka masih baik-baik saja, terlintas begitu saja. Jaejoong mengangkat wajahnya, kemudian perlahan-lahan mulai melangkah ke belakang tubuh Yunho.

"Kita bisa mencobanya.."ucapnya, lirih.

"Huh?"

"Yunho ya.."

Seiring dengan suara merdunya, jemari Jaejoong mulai bersentuhan dengan kulit punggung Yunho. Agak menekan di beberapa bagian, jari-jarinya terus melintas dari atas ke bawah hingga berakhir menyilang di depan perut pasangannya itu.

Yunho belum bereaksi lebih.

"Yunho ya.."

Bisikan halus Jaejoong di telinga Yunho, berhasil membuat pria itu membalikan tubuhnya. Mata mereka bertabrakan, dan Jaejoong langsung mengambil kesempatan ini untuk meraih bibir Yunho. Dia mengecup berkali-kali, kemudian tanpa malu mengulum bibir Yunho di dalam mulutnya. Tubuh besar Yunho terdorong membentur lemari yang belum terkunci.

"Yunho ah.. mari kita mencobanya..membuat bayi.." desah Jaejoong di sela-sela gerakan bibirnya.

"Kim Jaejoong.."

Dan Jaejoong pun terhenti. Tubuhnya agak menjauh beberapa senti karena didorong Yunho.

"Bagaimana bisa kau berbuat seperti ini? Apa kau sudah gila?"suara besar Yunho mengejutkannya.

Gila?

Memalukan. Menyedihkan.

"Bukannya kau yang dulu sering mengatakannya padaku?mengapa kau begitu terganggu sekarang? Kau bahkan mengatai aku gila?"

"Jaejoong ah.. "

Yunho mencoba meraih pundak Jaejoong. Yeah, sedikitnya dia merasa bersalah.

"Kau telah berubah, Yunho ya…"

"Kim Jaejoong, dengarkan aku.."

"Kau sudah berubah, ya sudah sangat lama, tapi sekarang aku baru menyadarinya. Junsu benar, semua orang benar, aku memang bodoh.."

Jaejoong terus berjalan mundur sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Jaejoong ah.. dengarkan aku.."

"Saat aku mengatakan 'mari membuat anak' apa menurutmu setelah itu kau memang akan mengandung? Aku hanya membuat lelucon.."

Bagai diterjang ombak. Jaejoong terhenti dari gerakan mundurnya. Mata besar Jaejoong melebar.

"lelucon?"

Yunho berhasil meraih pundak Jaejoong.

"Kau sendiri tahu kita tidak akan mungkin memilikinya, maksudku kau tidak akan hamil meski aku berkali-kali mengatakan 'mari membuat anak' meski aku berkali-kali melakukannya denganmu"

Meski Yunho menjelaskannya dengan pelan dan lembut, tapi itu sangat menyakitkan ditelinga Jaejoong.

"Jadi selama ini yang kau katakan hanya sekedar lelucon? Tentang apa yang kita lalui selama ini..semua lelucon saja?"

"Bukan begitu.."

Jaejoong menghentakan tangan Yunho dari pundaknya.

"Aku mengerti sekarang, lima tahun kebersamaan kita hanya lelucon bagimu.."

Jaejoong putus asah. Semua rasa bercampur jadi satu.

Lelucon.

Jaejoong tahu itu, dia tidak akan pernah mengandung. Tetapi mengapa Yunho harus mengatakannya? Mengapa harus membuat hatinya sakit? Yunho yang dia kenal dulu adalah Yunho yang tidak pernah membuat hatinya sakit. Yunho yang dia kenal adalah Yunho yang sanggup membuat lelucon menjadi suatu yang serius dengan nada penuh pengharapan.

Tetapi sekarang?

Ternyata Junsu benar. Yunho yang sekarang bukan Yunho yang mengejarnya dulu.

Mereka jauh berbeda.

Tanpa menunggu lagi Jaejoong langsung berlari meninggalkan Yunho yang tampak menyesali perkataannya.

"Jaejoong ah.."

"Kim Jaejoong…"

Yunho juga berlari mengejar Jaejoong.

Yunho berteriak frustasi melihat Jaejoong yang sudah menaiki taksi dan pergi tanpa melihat atau mendengar panggilannya. Yunho bahkan melupakan keadannya yang sekarang hanya menggenakan celana panjangnya. Dia tidak memusingkan tatapan orang-orang yang memandangnya aneh.

Jaejoong…

Rasa bersalahnya kian besar. Baru menyadarinya sekarang? Seharusnya sejak lama. Airmata pria manis itu sudah lama tumpah dan semestinya jari-jarinya siap untuk menghapuskannya.

Kenapa baru sekarang?

Jaejoong…

Jaejoong…

Jaejoong…

Jaejoong –nya pergi?

Untuk pertama kalinya semenjak dia sering bertindak kasar pada Jaejoong dan pria itu pergi.

Yunho ketakutan.

TBC…..


	3. Chapter 4

**Tell Me The Reason, WHY?! Part IV**

Pairing : Yunho x Jaejoong

Cast : DB5K n other cast

Rate : PG – NC

Genre : romantic, Yaoi, Hurt…

Author : ReaYoonJae

Enjoy ^0^

.******

_Untuk pertama kalinya semenjak dia sering betindak kasar pada Jaejoong dan pria manis itu pergi._

_Banyak yang mengatakan bahwa lebih baik menerima pukulan daripada mendengar kata-kata pedas nan menyakitkan keluar dari mulut pasanganmu. Rasa sakit di badanmu bisa hilang bahkan beberapa menit setelah kau dipukuli, tapi sakit hati bisa kau bawa sampai mati._

_Benarkah Jaejoong pergi karena tidak kuat lagi menahan rasa sakit di hatinya?_

_Yunho ketakutan._

_Takut jika pria itu tidak akan pernah kembali lagi dalam kehidupannya._

****Tell Me The Reason, WHY?!****

Setiap jam berlalu dengan kegelisahan, lelah, sedih dan sesak seolah secara bersamaan menghimpit tubuhnya. Sudah lebih dari 10 jam sejak Jaejoong pergi, Yunho masih membiarkan matanya terjaga. Ruang kamarnya juga tidak lagi gelap, melainkan dipenuhi cahaya matahari yang masuk lewat sela-sela jendela. Ia masih terduduk di lantai, menyandarkan punggungnya pada tempat tidur. Penampilannya acak-acakan. Sebelah tangannya menggenggam ponsel, sebelahnya lagi jatuh ke lantai.

Jaejoong tidak menanggapi setiap panggilan dan pesan yang ia kirimkan. Entah apa yang pria itu lakukan saat ini. lebih tepatnya, dimana dia berada? Yunho sangat khawatir. Baru sekali ini Jaejoong pergi setelah berbulan-bulan ada perselisihan diantara mereka. Dahulu sebelum otaknya menyimpan kekesalan tak beralasan pada Jaejoong, jangankan airmata, kesedihan pun tak pernah Nampak di wajah Jaejoong. Tapi bagaimana dengan sekarang? Ia tahu (sadar) kali ini perbuatannya sudah kelewat batas.

Mengapa ia harus membuat Jaejoong pergi?

Mengapa ia terkesan melupakan setiap janji-janji manis yang ia ucapkan pada pria itu?

Mengapa?

Yunho mulai berbicara lagi di ponselnya, mengirim pesan suara untuk Jaejoong. Berharap Jaejoong akan mendengarkannya...

"Jaejoong ah… mengapa kau pergi? Aku memang salah..maafkan aku Jaejoong ah. Aku mohon pulanglah.. Jaejoong ah..maafkan aku..aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi, aku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku.."

Penyesalan memang selalu datang di belakang, tanpa pernah menampakan wujudnya di depan. Andai saja dia berada jauh sebelum segala sesuatu terjadi, tidak akan ada airmata sehebat ini. Tubuhnya tidak perlu bergetar rindu, suara dalam dadanya tidak akan mengaung piluh seperti ini. Dan Jaejoong –nya tidak akan pergi.

Dan seandainya saja waktu bisa diatur kembali, bisa diputar seperti membalikan telapak tangan, bisa diatur sebagaimana kemauan kita, tentu semua akan cepat membaik.

Tapi?

Yunho benar-benar menyesal.

Ia ingin memperbaiki semua kesalahannya.

Ia ingin Jaejoong segera kembali.

****Tell Me The Reason, WHY?!****

"Yoboseyo..?"

Belum lagi menyampaikan maksudnya, Yunho sudah merasa gugup.

"Kenapa tidak bicara, eoh?"

Suara ibu mertuanya terdengar sekali lagi dan ia belum juga menyahut. Yunho memang tidak terlalu dekat dengan mertuanya, walaupun kenyataannya ia telah menikah dengan Jejoong.

"Ommoni.. aku Yunho.."jawab Yunho, akhirnya.

"Oh, Yunho ya.. ada apa?"

"Ommoni mianhaeyo.."

"Waegure? Kenapa kau meminta maaf?"

"Jaejoong…"

"Oh, aku sudah lama tidak mendengar suaranya.. dimana dia? Apa dia baik-baik saja? Kapan kau akan membawanya menjenguk ku, eoh? Katakan padanya eomma dan appa sangat merindukannya..kau juga.."

Yunho tidak jadi melanjutkan perkataannya. Apa yang baru saja ia dengar dari ibu Jaejoong pertanda bahwa Jaejoong tidak ada di Busan, kan?

"Yunho..?"

"Ne eommoni.. "

"Berikan teleponnya pada Joongie…"

Sekarang apa yang harus ia jawab pada mertuanya? Dimana Jaejoong?

"Jaejoong..Jaejoong dia sedang keluar… "jawab Yunho agak terbata-bata.

"Begitu.. katakan saja padanya untuk menghubungiku..dan jangan lupa datang menjenguk ku.."

"Ne…eommoni.. secepatnya kami akan menjenguk kalian.."

Sesudahnya Yunho segera menutup ponselnya. Ia mengusap wajahnya berkali-kali. Bagaimana ini? bagaimana jika ibu mertuanya terus menanyai Jaejoong? Apa yang harus ia katakan? dan bagaimana jika Jaejoong benar-benar tidak kembali ke sisinya? Yunho mengacak rambut pendeknya. Ia tidak bisa berdiam diri seperti ini. Ia harus menemukan Jaejoong.

Selain menguhubungi orangtua Jaejoong, Yunho juga menghubungi Junsu. Berharap Jaejoong bersama pria itu saat ini. Ia tahu Junsu pasti akan menceramahinya habis-habisan, tapi ia harus mengesampingkan ego nya kali ini demi Jaejoong karena ia teramat merindukan kekasihnya itu.

"Ada apa kau menghubungiku? Aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentang keberadaan Jaejoong, okay?!"

Harapan Yunho musna sudah. Junsu bahkan langsung memarahinya kemudian mengakhiri panggilannya sebelum apa yang ingin ia tanyakan terucap. Tapi, bagaimana Junsu kalau ia mencari Jaejoong?Yunho mencoba menghubungi Junsu lagi, namun ponsel pria itu sudah tidak aktif. Yunho yakin sekarang bahwa Junsu menyimpan sesuatu darinya, dengan kata lain Junsu tahu dimana Jaejoong tapi tidak ingin memberitahukannya. Ia pun bergegas untuk menemui Junsu di rumahnya dan mudah-mudahan saja pria itu mau berbaik hati padanya.

Entah sudah berapa kali ia menekan bel apartmen milik Junsu tapi tidak ada Junsu yang datang membukakan pintu untuknya. Yunho tidak ingin menyerah. Ia menekan bel itu beberapa kali hingga menggedor pintu itu dengan kuat sampai pada menit berikutnya, sosok Junsu muncul dengan raut kesal serta penuh amarah.

"Bisakah kau sopan sedikit saat bertamu di tempat ku?"

Kalau saja keadaan tidak rumit, Yunho akan langsung balik membentak Junsu. Tapi ego nya benar-benar harus dikesampingkan demi Jaejoong. Yunho pun menyentuh tangan Junsu.

"Aku mohon..katakan dimana Jaejoong.. Aku tahu kau mengetahuinya.."

Junsu malah tersenyum kecut.

"Aku tidak tahu! dan kalaupun aku tahu, tidak akan pernah aku mengatakannya.."

"Junsu…ya.."

"Kau tahu seperti apa dirimu sekarang? Jika saja kau mendengar apa yang selalu aku katakan, wajahmu tidak akan semenyedihkan ini, Jung Yunho.."

Genggaman tangan Yunho di tangan Junsu langsung terlepas. Kata-kata Junsu sungguh menamparnya. Ia ingin marah tapi tidak bisa. Ia ingin memaki Junsu, tapi mulutnya terasa kaku.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan lagi, kan?"

Yunho masih tidak bisa bersuara hingga pintu di depannya tertutup dengan kuat.

Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang?

Bagaimana kalau ia tidak akan pernah bertemu dengan Jaejoong lagi?

Bagaimana hidupnya kelak tanpa Jaejoong? Junsu benar, ia sangat menyedihkan sekarang.

Tanpa Yunho sadari airmatanya mulai mengalir..

Jaejoong ah..…

****Tell Me The Reason, WHY?!****

Hari ini tepat seminggu Yunho tak melihat Jaejoong. Pria manis itu benar-benar pergi tanpa berita. Yunho semakin khawatir karena tidak bisa menemukannya. Semua tempat yang biasanya ia datangi dengan Jaejoong (dulu) kala mereka berlibur atau hanya sekedar mengisi waktu senggang, memberikan jawaban yang mengecewakan. Dimana lagi ia harus mencari Jaejoong?Mungkin ini bukan rencana yang tepat, tapi bukan juga buruk. Yunho mendatangi kediaman orangtuanya. Sekali lagi menaru harapan bahwa mungkin saja kedua orangtuanya tahu keberadaan Jaejoong. Hubungan Jaejoong dan orangtua Yunho memang pada awalnya sangat-sangat buruk. Kedua orangtuanya sama sekali tidak setuju Yunho menikahi seorang lelaki, tapi seiring dengan waktu, serta kebaikan yang Jaejoong tunjukan, hati kedua orangtuanya perlahan terbuka dan menerima Jaejoong sebagai menantu mereka.

Semoga saja ibu dan ayahnya bisa membantu..

"Yunho..? tidak biasanya kau datang sepagi ini.. apa kau tidak ada kerjaan dikantor? Oh, dimana Jaejoong? Kenapa tidak mengajaknya, eoh? Eomma sudah lama tidak bertemu dengannya.. dan juga.. aku serta appa-mu merindukan masakannya.."

Nyonya Jung menarik lembut lengan Yunho, mengajaknya untuk bergabung duduk bersama.

"Jaejoong sudah pergi.." sahut Yunho."Pergi kemana? apa dia pulang menjenguk orangtuanya di Busan? Kau tidak mengatarnya?"

Nyonya Jung menlanjutkan kegiatannya yang sempat tertunda tadi karena kedatangan Yunho. Ia menuangkan teh ke dalam cangkir suaminya. "Kau sudah sarapan, Yunho ya?" tanya nya pada Yunho. Ia kemudian duduk di sebelah suaminya. Matanya memandangi Yunho menunggu puteranya itu bersuara.

"Dia sudah pergi..bukan ke Busan. Aku yang mengakibatkannya pergi.."

"Yunho ya.. apa yang kau bicarakan, huh? Eomma tidak mengerti.."

"Mungkin dia tidak akan kembali lagi padaku.."

Nyonya Jung mengerutkan keningnya. "Yunho ya.. ada masalah apa antara kau dan Jaejoong?"

"Masalahnya ada padaku.. Aku menyakitinya..aku memukulinya.."

Jawaban yang Yunho berikan benar-benar membuat Nyonya Jung terkejut. Bagaimana bisa puteranya bertindak seperti itu? "Yunho…..apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku tidak tahu harus mencarinya dimana, bahkan keluarganya tidak tahu dia berada dimana.. Eomma..appa.. Aku datang kemari berharap kalian akan membantuku menemukan Jaejoong.."

Yunho menundukan kepalanya. Wajahnya sudah dipenuhi dengan gurat penyesalan dan itu membuat ibunya kasihan. Nyonya Jung kemudian mengusap rambut Yunho dengan lembut. Meski ia tidak setuju dengan perlakuan putera satu-satunya itu, tapi hati ibu mana yang tidak luluh ketika melihat penyesalan yang besar itu..?

Sementara itu, Tuan Jung yang sedari tadi hanya duduk saja sambil membolak-balik sebuah harian pagi di atas meja akhirnya bereaksi. Apa dia terganggu? Sangat. Pria paru baya itu membuang koran tadi sembarangan kemudian memandangi Yunho dengan marah.

"Membantumu?"

Dua orang yang bersamanya sontak menghentikan kegiatan mereka. Yunho dan ibunya sama-sama terkejut. Ada sedikit perasaan takut yang menghampiri Yunho saat ini. Bagaimana pun baru sekali ini dia melibatkan kedua orangtuanya pada masalahnya.

Yunho pun akhirnya mengangguk dengan ragu.

Melihat Yunho yang menganggukan kepalanya, entah mengapa membuat amarah Tuan Jung tersulut. Dengan cepat ia berdiri dari duduknya dan memukuli kepala dan wajah Yunho dengan keras sampai beberapa kali. Yunho hanya diam meski sakit yang ia rasakan bukan sepeleh.

"Yeoboya hentikan…"

Nyonya Jung menjerit serta mencoba membebaskan Yunho dari pukulan wanita itu sudah tak terbendung lagi melihat suaminya yang begitu marah, terlebih wajah putera kesayangannya yang memerah.

"Aku mohon hentikan.."ulangnya lagi.

Tuan Jung akhirnya berhenti. Ia bernafas dengan tempo cepat.

"Aku tidak tahu kau ini keturunan apa! Dulu kau yang mati-matian memintaku untuk merestui hubunganmu dengan Jaejoong, kau bahkan relah jika dikeluarkan dari keluargaku hanya untuk bersamanya, tapi sekarang apa yang kau lakukan?! Aku pikir setelah kau mempermalukan ku karena pernikahan sesama jenismu itu, setelahnya kau akan menebusnya dengan membanggakanku, tapi… "

Tuan Jung berhenti sejenak. Kepalanya tiba-tiba pening. Ia memang agak kecapaian karena memikirkan beberapa bisnis keluarga yang terancam gagal, ditambah dengan penyakit tua nya, sekarang Yunho datang dan justru memperparah keadaannya.

"Jangan harap aku akan membantu mu..!" ujarnya, sangat lantang.

"Maafkan aku, Aboji, eommoni.. Aku memang bukan anak yang berguna.."

Tuan Jung membuang wajahnya ketika tatapannya bertemu dengan Yunho.

"Pergi kau dari sini.. "

"Yeoboya.."

"Pergi!"

Yunho segera membungkukkan badannya kemudian melangkah pergi dari hadapan kedua orangtuanya, bahkan ia tak lagi menoleh saat suara ibu nya terdengar memanggilnya sambil terseduh.

"Yunho ya.."

"Jangan menangisi anak yang tidak berguna sepertinya.."

* * *

Yunho terdiam di dalam mobilnya. Ia merapihkan rambut serta mengusap wajahnya yang masih terasa perih sehabis dipukuli ayahnya. Jemarinya terhenti kala melihat ada sedikit darah di sudut bibirnya. Kekuatan ayahnya memang masih terasa meski orangtua itu tidak muda lagi.

Pertanyaan yang selalu menemaninya datang lagi. "Dimana Jaejoong?" begitulah setiap saat, dimana pun, pertanyaan itu selalu membayanginya. Sudah seminggu berlalu dan ia benar-benar sangat merindukan sosok Jaejoong. Bahkan setiap kali menenggak alcohol,setiap kali ia meminum pil-pil itu, kerinduannya pada Jaejoong tidak akan hilang.

Oh.. Siapapun juga tolong Yunho. Tolong pertemukan dia kembali dengan Jaejoong-nya agar kesalahan yang selama ini dia perbuat bisa diperbaiknya..agar Yunho bisa mengungkapkan betapa ia sangat mencintai pria manis itu…agar airmatanya tidak akan meleleh lagi..agar kebahagiaannya kembali lagi..agar semuanya kembali indah.

Satu-satunya harapan yaitu pergi ke Busan dan menemui orangtua Jaejoong. Yunho memang tahu resikonya sangat-sangat besar karena ia pasti akan mendapatkan amukan yang lebih hebat daripada yang ia dapatkan dari ayahnya. Yunho juga berpikiran mungkin saja Jaejoong telah menghubungi orangtuanya, dan meski ia harus bersujud di depan kaki ayah dan ibu mertuanya di sana untuk mengetahui keberadaan Jaejoong, ia akan melakukannya.

"Yunho..?"

Wajah terkejut dari ibu mertuanya menyambut kedatangan Yunho di rumah itu. Yunho berusaha menyiapkan diri dari amukan yang mungkin sebentar lagi akan mengarah padanya.

Tapi…

"Dimana Joongie? Tidakkah kau membawanya? Aigoo…bukankah kau sudah berjanji akan mengajaknya kemari?"

Orangtua Jaejoong ternyata belum tahu apa yang terjadi antara dia dan Jaejoong.

Bagaimana harus mengatakannya sekarang?

"Masuklah…"

Yunho melangkah agak ragu hingga tubuhnya terduduk di sofa ruang tengah kediaman keluarga Kim. Takut-takut Yunho mengangkat wajahnya.

"Eommoni..ada yang ingin aku sampaikan.."

"Sebentar..eomma akan membuatkan mu minum.."

"Tidak perlu.."

Nyonya Kim akhirnya tidak melanjutakan langkahnya ke dapur. Ia ikut duduk di bersebelahan dengan menantunya itu."Katakanlah.."

"Jaejoong…"

Firasat seorang ibu membuat Nyonya Kim mengernyitkan dahi hanya mendengar nama Jaejoong-nya disebut. Ia bisa merasakan ada yang serius tentang anaknya.

"Maafkan aku eommoni.. selama ini aku telah betindak kasar terhadap Jaejoong.. Jaejoong pergi dari rumah sudah seminggu ini.."

Nyonya Kim terlonjak dari duduknya. Sungguh! Apa yang dikatakan Yunho? Tidak salah lagi. Perasaan takutnya tadi memang benar adanya. Ia menatap kepala Yunho yang tertunduk. Bohong kalau ia tidak marah. Kemarahannya bahkan akan membuat mati seketika jika diluapkan.

"Dari dulu aku memang tidak yakin, sebenarnya aku tidak rela Jaejoongie ku hidup bersamamu, tapi puteraku itu bersikeras.. Sekarang aku tahu, perasaan seorang ibu tidak mungkin salah…"

Bibir wanita tua itu bergetar menahan tangisanya.

"Kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku saat ini? Yah Tuhan.. putera ku ternyata hidup dengan orang jahat? Kau tegah sekali Jung Yunho. Mengapa kau lakukan itu pada Jaejoongieku? Kau manusia atau apa? Mengapa kau melukainya? Dia bahkan rela dipukuli ayahnya waktu itu hanya untuk hidup bersamamu, tapi..kau.."

Airmata Nyonya Kim akhirnya mengalir tak tertahan lagi. Wanita itu kembali terduduk sambil menyentuh dadanya yang juga terasa sakit..

"Eommoni..mianhaeyo.."

"Kau pikir aku akan memaafkanmu jika terjadi hal buruk pada Jaejoongie?!"

Nyonya Kim terus menangis.

"Kenapa dengan Jaejoong?!"

Yunho terkejut dengan suara keras tiba-tiba dari ayah mertuanya. Ia membuang nafasnya dan tanpa menunggu lagi ia berlutut di depan kaki Tuan Kim.

"Katakan ada apa?"tanya Tuan Kim. Suara mulai meninggi. Tentu saja ia bisa menilai ada sesuatu yang buruk menimpa Jaejoong melihat sikap Yunho ini.

"Yeoboya.. Joongie.. selama ini Joongie diperlakukan dengan kasar oleh Yunho.."

"Apa?"

"Joongie pergi dan tidak tahu sekarang ada dimana, yeoboya..

"Mianhaeyo aboji.."

Demi apapun, Tuan Kim serasa ingin menginjak pria yang tengah berlutut sambil menyentuh kakinya saat imi dengan kata-kata maaf yang terus terucap. Tapi ia berusaha menahan amarahnya. Ia memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat.

"Kau.. pergilah! Pergi jauh-jauh dari hadapanku sebelum kesabaranku habis dan membunuhmu sekarang juga.."

Amarah Tuan Kim sudah di ubun-ubun dan sebentar lagi akan mengangah keluar.

"Mianhae aboji.."

"PERGI!"

* * *

Yunho kembali menuangkan martini ke gelas nya yang sudah kosong. Sekembalinya dari Busan, Yunho langsung mendatangi klab malam langganannya. Pertemuannya dengan orangtua Jaejoong memang jauh dari kata 'terpenuhinya harapan' tapi setidaknya Yunho dapat bersyukur karena ayah Jaejoong tidak membunuhnya. Seperti yang sudah-sudah, alcohol yang entah sudah berapa banyak masuk ke lambungnya tak mempengaruhi otaknya dari memikirkan Jaejoong. Wajah pria manis itu, kala tersenyum, kala menangis begitu menohok hatinya.

"Jaejoong ah.."

_Malam masih tampak terang walau bulan dan bintang tak menemaninya, tapi bagaimana dengan siang jika matahari pergi? bukan bersembunyi diantara awan-awan pekat, tapi hilang entah dimana, dan tidak tahu kapan kembali lagi. Apa siang juga akan lenyap berganti malam? Lalu bagaimana rupa dunia jika selalu gelap?_

Jaejoong…

_Mungkin Jaejoong hanya disembunyikan oleh awan, tidak benar-benar pergi darinya, karena itu Yunho merasa masih memiliki kesempatan untuk memperbaikinya, menghapus awan-awan gelap itu, membuangnya, lalu mengambil Jaejoong dari persembunyian, menempatkannya pada posisi semula hingga dunianya bisa bersinar lagi, terangnya kembali menghangat, hingga tubuhnya tidak perlu menggigil karena dingin, hingga senyumannya kembali merekah, hingga semua tampak kembali indah. Indah seperti sediakala sebelum tangannya berubah ringan memukuli Jaejoong._

"Jaejoong ah.."

"Hyung.."Sebuah panggilan dan sentuhan di pundaknya, membuat Yunho menyimpan kembali gelas berisi martini itu ke meja. Ia kemudian menoleh ke samping. Shim Changmin! Entah mengapa harus berada di sebelahnya saat ini. Wajah Yunho tiba-tiba berubah marah.

Changmin berusaha tak menghiraukan wajah marah itu, ia malah mengambil alcohol yang tak jadi diteguk Yunho."Sudah lama kita tidak minum bersama.." katanya setelah alcohol itu habis ditelannya. "semenjak…"

"Aku sedang tidak ingin membahasnya.." Yunho cepat menyelah. Sungguh, ia tidak ingin membahas masalahnya dengan Changmin saat ini. Kepalanya sudah terlalu pusing.

Changmin lagi-lagi tidak menghiraukan sikap Yunho. Pemuda tampan itu tersenyum pada Yunho."Hyung..kita masih sahabat, kan?"

Sahabat? Oh, Changmin sebenarnya lebih tahu hingga dia tidak perlu bertanya dan malah membuat Yunho semakin terganggu.

"Sahabat? setelah apa yang kau lakukan padaku? Kau masih menganggapku sahabat? Kau menyukai Jaejoong!" Yunho mulai emosi. Mengapa Changmin harus memutar lagi memory persahabatan mereka yang kelam?

"Mianhae, hyung. Jujur aku memang menyukainya, sangat menyukai Jaejoong.." Changmin berhenti sejenak. Seulas senyum kembali tersemat di wajahnya. "Dulu… setiap kali aku bertemu dengannya, dia hanya membicarakanmu, membicarakan tentang hubungan kalian. Nada suaranya benar-benar bersemangat, dan aku hanya bisa menahan sakit hati…" Senyuman Changmin perlahan sirna. Ia kembali melanjutkan, "Beberapa bulan lalu saat aku mengatakan melihatmu bersama seorang wanita di klab, dia memarahiku dan malah membelamu… Lalu saat aku menciumnya, dia malah menamparku.."

Emosi Yunho kembali tersulut mana kala Changmin mengungkit lagi perihal ciuman itu. "Shim Changmin.." desisnya.

Yunho mencengkram kerah kemeja Changmin.

"Saat itu aku sadar bahwa dia hanya menganggapku sebagai teman, tidak lebih.. dan dia sangat mencintaimu"

Mata Yunho tiba-tiba memanas. Dia melepaskan cengkramanya dari leher Changmin. Entah apa yang harus dia lakukan. Ciuman itu memang sangat menyakitinya hingga membuatnya tidak bisa berpikir dengan benar. Andai saja waktu itu dia mau mendengarnya, mendengar apa yang Jaejoong jelaskan, tentu keadaannya tidak akan serumit ini.

"Hyung…maafkan aku. Aku ingin berteman lagi denganmu..bisakah?"

Changmin tidak lagi melanjutkan perkataannya karena Yunho sudah beranjak dari sebelahnya. Pria itu – sahabatnya melangkah pergi.

Yunho menangis sejadi-jadinya di mobil. Menyesali perbuatannya mengapa dia tidak mendengarkan Jaejoong waktu itu?

Mengapa dia sampai begitu kalap hingga memukuli Jaejoong?

Dan Changmin…

* * *

**Flashback**

_Seoul, Desember 2002.._

Sejak menaiki bus dari sekolahnya, entah bagaimana Yunho tak membuat kedua matanya melenceng dari memandanginya – seorang pemuda manis, bukan hanya manis tapi cantik, yang kini tengah duduk berhadapan dengannya. Dari tempatnya duduk dia bisa dengan leluasa mengamati pemuda itu. Hal pertama yang membuat Yunho terpukau yaitu kulit. Yah, kulit pria itu sangat putih, bahkan hampir pucat, kemudian ada matanya yang besar. Yunho mendapati mata itu bergerak-gerak lucu, kadang tertutup kadang terbuka. Dan..bibirnya. Bibir mungil kemerahan itu sedikit bergetar.

Okay. Yunho dapat memaklumi apa yang tengah dirasakan pria itu. Dia kedinginan. Sekarang bulan desember dan udaranya sangat dingin. Lihat saja di luar butiran-butiran putih terus saja berjatuhan dari langit, seperti berjuta-juta serbuk Kristal yang sengaja di buang ke bumi untuk menutupi permukaan. Untung saja jalanan tidak tetimbun salju, jadi kendaran bisa melewatinya meski berhati-hati. Kondisi dingin di luar cukup terasa sampai di dalam meski bus yang mereka tumpangi memiliki penghangat, itu jelas belum cukup sehingga mereka harus menambahkannya dengan menggunakan pakaian tebal. Sama seperti yang dikenakan Yunho dan juga pria manis itu.

Entah daya tarik dan sihir apa yang dimilikinya, Yunho masih saja memaku arah padangannya ke pemuda itu. Apa saja yang dilakukannya, setiap gerakan yang dihadirkannya, seolah memberikan efek tersendiri bagi Yunho. Perlu diketahui, sebelumnya tak ada yang dapat membuat Yunho se-tertarik ini, bahkan pada wanita cantik sekalipun. Wanita-wanita yang berdatangan padanya hanya berupa obat penenang, saat butuh dibutuhkan, dan saat tidak butuh diabaikan. Yeah, Yunho termasuk pemuda yang suka gonta-ganti pasangan, bukan untuk bermain-main saja, tapi belum mendapatkan keseriusan.

Hingga waktu terus berjalan dan bus yang mereka tumpangi tiba dipemberhentian kedua, Yunho masih menemukan wajah itu di matanya. Pria tampan ini baru tersadar saat sosok yang memenuhi alam pikirannya itu mulai berdiri dari duduknya. Yunho tampak kecewa karena sebentara lagi dia tidak akan bisa melihat pria manis itu. Yunho mulai berpikir; jarak antara tempat tinggalnya dan tempat ini masih jauh, sangat jauh, namun demi memuaskan rasa penasaran dan ketertarikannya pada pria manis itu, saraf-saraf dalam otaknya segera memerintah kedua kakinya untuk mengikuti si cantik itu sebelum benar-benar hilang dari pandangannya.

* * *

Yunho kembali melihat pria cantik itu tiga tahun kemudian sejak dia mengikuti pria itu turun dari bus. Yunho tidak sengaja melihatnya disalah satu toko buku dekat kampus. Yunho tidak sendiri melainkan bersama Shim Changmin – sahabatnya. Shim Changmin sebenarnya lebih muda beberapa tahun darinya, tapi karena pemuda itu pintar makanya bisa sekelas dengan Yunho. Entah lupa atau bagaimana, Yunho tak menghiraukan Changmin lagi, padahal sahabatnya itu sedang memberikan pendapatnya tentang sebuah buku yang memang sejak beberapa hari yang lalu ingin mereka beli. Yunho tak peduli lagi dengan buku itu, sekarang matanya lebih tertarik dengan pergerakan di seberang sana.

Yah. Pria cantik itu diamati diam-diam oleh Yunho melalui sela-sela buku yang tertata di rak. Pria cantik itu tampak sangat sibuk mengamati rak demi rak mencari buku yang dia inginkan. Sekali lagi Yunho mendapatkan ekspresi lucunya, mana kala bibir itu mengerucut, mana kala dahi itu berkerut, kemudian saat mata besar itu berkedip lucu karena mendapatkan buku yang dia cari. Semua itu bagai ombak yang mendesir halus di dada Yunho. Dia menyukainya – pria cantik itu.

Changmin yang sedari tadi sibuk sendiri mulai terusik karena ternyata Yunho tidak memperhatikannya.

"Yah, Jung Yunho. Apa yang kau lihat? Mulutku sudah kering bicara dan kau sama sekali tidak mendengar?"bentaknya.

Yunho tampak tidak terpengaruh, dan malah semakin beta diposisinya.

"Hyung, kau terlihat seperti mata-mata.."

Agak penasaran juga, akhirnya Changmin ikut mendekat ke tempat Yunho, lalu mulai mengamati apa yang sedang diamati Yunho.

"Changmin-ah.. bukankah dia sangat manis?"

"Eh?" pemuda berbadan tinggi itu mengerutkan keningnya. Jadi apa yang tengah diamati Yunho hyung sedari tadi, adalah orang ini? "Dia.. laki-laki?"

Yunho mengalihkan pandagannya dari depan. Seulas senyum dan anggukan kepala menjawab pertanyaan Changmin.

"Omo.. sejak kapan hyung tertarik pada sesama jenis, eoh?"

Yunho mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Jangan banyak bertanya, kau teruskan saja membaca buku itu.."

"Kau mau kemana?"

Yunho tak menjawab dan hanya melambaikan tangannya di udara. Changmin hanya dapat menghela nafasnya sebal sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Jadi tidak mengerti dengan kelakuan Yunho yang tidak biasanya. Semenjak dia mengenal Yunho 10 tahun yang lalu, dan sepanjang pertemanannya dengan pria tampan itu, Yunho tak sekalipun meninggalkan teman hanya untuk mendekati seseorang yang disukainya.

Tapi tunggu, apa Yunho benar-benar menyukai orang itu? seorang pria?

Tak tahu sudah berapa lama Yunho terus mengikuti setiap langkah pria cantik itu. Tak tahu juga apa yang membuatnya melakukan semua ini, Yunho tidak bisa memberi alasan tepat jika seandainya pria cantik itu berbalik dan bertanya. Tapi kemudian, tanpa Yunho duga apa yang dipikirkannya tadi benar-benar terjadi. Tepat disebuah persimpangan, pria itu membalikkan tubuhnya, berhadapan dengan Yunho.

"kau mengikutiku? Ini sudah yang kedua kalinya. Sebenarnya apa maumu?"ujar pria itu. Mata yang diam-diam dikagumi Yunho sekarang tengah memandanginya dengan tajam.. Yunho gugup dan entah mengapa sedikit ketakutan.

Yunho tak menyangkah daya ingat pria itu sangat tajam. Bukan. Lebih tepatnya tidak menyangkah bahwa ternyata pria itu tahu kejadian tiga tahun yang lalu saat dia mengikutinya. Sangat memalukan. Yunho tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Seperti yang dipikirkan tadi, dia tidak bisa memberikan alasan yang tepat. Yunho sendiri tidak tau apa yang terjadi, hatinya memberi perintah agar mata dan kakinya mengikuti pria itu. Apa itu yang harus Yunho katakan? Pria itu pasti akan menganggapnya gila. .

"jangan mengikutiku lagi"tiba-tiba suara pria itu kembali terdengar, pelan namun serius. Dan itu membuat Yunho sedikit kecewa, bukan sedikit barangkali sangat. Yunho tetap berdiri ditempat sampai sosok itu tak terlihat lagi oleh kedua matanya..

Sekarang Yunho hanya bisa menunggu suatu keajaiban agar bertemu dengannya kembali..Tapi mengapa begitu ingin bertemu? apa ada yang harus dia sampaikan pada orang itu?

**3 bulan kemudian**

Mungkin mereka ditakdirkan untuk bertemu. Kali ini di salah satu klab malam di pusat kota Seoul. Jujur saja Yunho memang sudah lama menyukai kehidupan malam, tapi tidak terlalu parah dan sering. Dia hanya pergi ketika besoknya hari minggu, atau hari libur. Dan kali ini mungkin hari paling beruntungnya selama dia ke tempat itu.

Di sana sedang terduduk sendiri, pria itu hanya ditemani beberapa botol beer, sebatang rokok yang tampak menghiasi sela jarinya. Benar-benar mengagumkan. Yunho terus memandangi sosok memuaku tersebut, dan matanya malah menangkap raut kesedihan bahkan ketakutan? Apa yang terjadi pada pria manis itu? Yunho ingin segera menghampirinya, ingin menanyakan keadannya, tapi tiba-tiba saja perasaan takut Yunho kembali bermunculan, Yunho takut untuk menyapa, karena dia pikir mungkin saja pria itu marah padanya karena kejadian tempo hari.

Cukup lama Yunho masih betah di tempat duduknya hingga terbersit sesuatu di kepalanya. Yunho menghubungi Changmin dan meminta sahabatnya itu untuk segera datang. Meski Changmin mati-matian menolak, tapi karena Yunho yang juga mati-matian meminta, akhirnya Changmin harus mengalah dan membiarkan waktunya terganggu.

"Apa kau sudah gila hyung? Sepupuh ku sudah menunggu di rumah.."

"Changmin-ah, sekali ini saja, eoh? Bantu aku.. hyung mu.. Sepupuh mu itu pasti bisa menunggu, kan..?"Yunho memelas.

Changmin hanya memutar bola matanya.

"Kau benar-benar menyukainya?"

"Aku tidak mungkin memintamu kemari kalau aku tidak menyukainya"

Sungguh Changmin tidak menyangkah seorang Jung Yunho ternyata penyuka sesama jenis.

"Ternyata hyung benar-benar sudah gila. Aku tidak pernah menduga ternyata hyung seperti itu.."

Changmin menggelengkan kepalanya, seolah tampak sangat terkejut. Sementara Yunho masih saja melancarkan bujukannya. Pria tampan itu terus memelas.

"Karena itu kau harus menolongku.."pintahnya.

Bujukan Yunho hanya membuat Changmin lebih menggelengkan kepalanya. Pemuda tampan itu duduk di sebuah kursi yang kosong. Perlahan mulai

menuangkan alkhol ke gelas milik Yunho, lalu meminumnya sampai habis.

"Aku akan mengaduhkanmu pada bibi, kau tahu itu?"katanya, terdengar mengancam.

"Jadi kau tidak mau membantuku?"

Changmin menganggukan kepalanya.

Sungguh Yunho benar-benar butuh bantuan Changmin saat ini. Dia tidak punya keberanian untuk menghampiri pria manis di ujung sana. Lama terdiam akhirnya Yunho mendapatkan sebuah ide. Jika Changmin bisa mengancamnya, lalu mengapa dia tidak bisa? Banyak rahasia sahabatnya itu yang diketahui dan sangat membahayakan jika sampai dibocorkan pada ibunya Changmin.

"Okay, kalau kau mau rahasiamu sampai ketelinga ibumu…"

Changmin menghentikan gerakannya yang baru saja akan menuangkan alkhol ke gelas kosong itu. Dia terkejut sambil memandangi Yunho.

"Yah, kau… " tampak kekalahan mendominasi raut wajahnya.

"Kau tidak mau kalau barang-barang berhargamu sampai ketahuan kan?" Yunho kembali melancarkan ancamannya.

Changmin tidak punya pilihan lagi. Mau tidak mau dia harus menuruti perintah Yunho. Tentu saja dia tidak mau 'rahasia' yang Yunho katakan tadi benar-benar pria itu sampaikan pada ibunya. Bisa dipastikan tidak ada uang jajan, tidak ada makanan enak. Ah, Changmin sebal kalah memikirkannya.

"Okay. Okay. Katakan apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

Yunho tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Katakan padanya.. 'aku menyukaimu'"

"Apa? "

Belum sempat Changmin mengeluarkan lagi ocehan dan bantahannya, Yunho sudah terlebih dulu mendorong tubuhnya mendekat pada pria cantik di ujung sana.

Sepanjang langkahnya ke meja pria itu, Changmin tak henti-hentinya menggerutu, sesekali dia menengok pada Yunho dan memberikannya tatapan tak bersahabat. Oh, sungguh bukannya Changmin tidak mau membantu Yunho untuk menyampaikan perasaan sahabatnya itu, tapi hal ini sangat gila dan Changmin baru sekali akan melakukannya terlebih ini pada seorang laki-laki.

"hmm.. hey.. "

Pria cantik yang menjadi targetnya perlahan menengok kesamping ketika suara Changmin terdengar menyapanya. Mata besarnya naik-turun mengamati gerak-gerik Changmin. Kepalanya benar-benar sakit sekarang dan malah diperhadapkan dengan pria aneh yang tak dikenalnya.

Jujur saja. Changmin mengakui bahwa pria ini sangat-sangat cantik. Tidak salah kalau Yunho hyung menyukainya. Oh jangan biarkan dia juga menjadi seperti Yunho.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Mengapa kau berdiri disitu?"

Suara pria itu merdu sekali walau gaya menyapanya tidak lembut. Dan Changmin mendapati kegugupan kian melandanya.

"Aku? Oh.. aku sebenarnya.. temanku.."

"Oh, kau teman si penguntit itu?" ujar pria cantik tadi sambil menengok ke belakang ke tempat Yunho yang dengan setia menunggu. Walaupun pikirannya sedang kacau tapi ia tentu bisa melihat gelagat aneh di seberang sana yang terlalu jelas mengarah padanya.

"Eh? Pengungtit?"

"Yah, dia mengikutiku dua kali. Kalau bukan penguntit lalu apa namanya? Apa kau juga sama seperti temanmu itu?"

Sungguh Changmin ingin berlalu saja dari sana. Penguntit.

"Aku bukan penguntit, tidak sepertinya. Namaku Changmin, Shim Changmin..dan orang yang kau sebut penguntit itu bernama Jung Yunho"

"Jadi untuk apa kau kemari? Jangan mengangguku, okay?"

Changmin jadi terdiam. Pria incaran hyung nya ini tampak sangat frustasi.. Changmin jadi tidak yakin harus berkata apa lagi. Apa dia harus mengatakan seperti yang disuru Yunho?

"Mengapa kau masih berdiri disitu?"

"Sebenarnya..teman ku ingin bicara dengan mu.."

Pria manis itu meneguk beer langsung dari botolnya. Ia kemudian melihat Changmin dengan mata agak sayu dan wajah merahnya.

"Katakan pada temanmu itu, namaku Kim Jaejoong. Jika dia ingin bicara denganku, seharusnya dia yang datang kemari.."

Changmin jadi seperti orang bodoh yang hanya mengangguk, kemudian dengan cepat berjalan menghampiri Yunho.

"Namanya Kim Jaejoong, dan dia bilang jika kau ingin bicara maka kau yang seharusnya datang kesana bukan aku. Aku harus pergi, sepupuhku sudah menunggu. Oh, hyung.. sepertinya dia sedang ada masalah, kesempatan untukmu untuk memberi perhatian.. Jadi cepat dekati dia sebelum aku menendangmu.. hyung.. "

"Changmin-ah, gomawoyo"

**End of Flashback**

* * *

"Kau mau mencoba ini?" tanya Yoochun sambil menyodorkan beberapa pil ke tangan Yunho. Pria itu memang menemukan Yunho sedang menangis di dalam mobil ketika ia baru saja sampai di Klab dan Yoochun langsung saja membawa Yunho ke rumahnya.

Yunho menatap pada pil-pil itu. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku terkejut. Bagaimana bisa kau menolaknya?"Ujar Yoochun. Pria cassanova itu menyimpan lagi pil-pil tadi ke dalam tas nya kemudian beralih menepuk Yunho. "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi, huh? Aku melihatmu menangis.."

"Jaejoong..dia menghilang..aku tidak tahu dia dimana.."

"….mwo?"

"Aku menyesal sekarang.. Aku benar-benar tidak ingin kehilangan Jaejoong.."

Yoochun terdiam. Ia masih menyentuhkan tangannya di pundak Yunho. Samar-samar senyuman pahit tersemat di bibirnya. Ia mengambil lagi pil-pil tadi dan sekali lagi memberikannya pada Yunho.

"Jangan menolak.. pil-pil itu akan membuatmu lebih tenang.."

Yunho melihat pada pil-pil itu lalu menatap Yoochun. Sahabatnya itu tampak menganggukan kepala sebagai bentuk rasa prihatin.

Benarkah setelah meminumnya akan membuatnya tenang?

Tidak!

Ia tidak akan tenang.

Hanya mengetahui keberadaan Jaejoong lah yang bisa membuatnya tenang.

Yunho pun kembali menggelengkan kepala.

"Baru kali ini aku melihatmu menolak pemberianku.. baiklah kau tenangkan saja pikiran mu.. aku akan keluar sebentar.."

Yunho tidak menyahut. Ia malah memejamkan matanya.

* * *

Yoochun membuang sisa rokok yang telah ia sesap ke jalan. Ia meninggalkan Yunho sendirian dirumahnya. Mungkin dengan begitu Yunho akan lebih tenang. Sebenarnya, Yoochun merasa geli dengan dirinya sendiri. Ia bersikap seolah sangat prihatin, tapi nyatanya ada sesuatu yang ia sembunyikan dari Yunho. Hal besar yang pernah terjadi bertahun-tahun lalu dalam hidupnya. Hal yang membuat adik kesayangannya harus merelahkan duduk di kursi roda seumur hidup.

Yoochun mengepalkan tangannya.

Tampak buku-buku jarinya memucat.

Seharusnya ia bisa tersenyum senang sekarang, kan? bukankah dendam nya sudah terbalas? Yah, Jaejoong sekarang pergi entah dimana dengan membawa kesedihan, luka, airmata dan sakit hati.. Sama seperti yang dialami adiknya dulu, bahkan mungkin lebih sakit dari yang Jaejoong rasakan sekarang..Jadi, dia berhasil kan?

Yoochun menggelengkan kepalanya.

****Tell Me The Reason, WHY?!****

TBC…..

Thank you buat semuanya yg udah komen.. Aku sangat menghargainya 3

oh ya chap 1 sma chap 3 mmg ada kesalahan.. aku minta maaf karena da buat kalian jadi bingung.. TT

sekali lagi thank you.


End file.
